Doors of Destiny
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: A war between freed mages and the Chantry spill over into Oblivion as the land is in the process of adapting to losing the bloodline necessary to keep the dragon fires lit. In the midst of this is the cast of characters from Curse of the Assassin. * Ending on Hold. Sellswords current sibling fanfiction.*
1. Fateful Afternoon

Kyler poked at her stomach not understanding why she had pudge when she clearly had been traveling extensively to keep lean and mean. " Witt, something's wrong with me," She poked once more. " I think I've been cursed. Cursed with stunted…acrobatics? No, no…can't be. Athletics, maybe…"

Witt studied her from behind and then the side. " You're pregnant," He announced.

The beautiful clear sky and warm weather made the traveling in the hilly area easier. Traveling South from Bruma after three days spending time with their good friend, Petrine. Petrine almost convinced Witt to purchase a painted horse and Kyler talked him out of it by reminding him that they were saving up for a home in the Imperial City.

" I am not pregnant. It is not possible. Mer and Man are not known for having half-blooded-" She kept poking at the pudge. " Has to be a curse. What did Vae pick up now?" She shook her head, wind blowing her black hair about, and wished she had let Witt by that horse. The hills were becoming extremely tiresome to traverse, more tiresome than she last remembered.

Witt started to laugh now and nuzzled her neck as he hugged her from behind. " You're pregnant. I guess Mara is apologizing for her misdeed," Winded from an elbow to the ribs, he kept a firm hold on her.

" For the last time, I'm not pregnant,"

He kissed her cheek. " Someone is denying the inevitable…" He sang in her ear, the same breeze blowing his ponytailed brown hair across his cheek.

She turned slightly to kiss him. " Says the mage with a handsome voice," She teased him. " Should have been a bard." Adjusting her leather armor, she curled her hand around his.

His handsome face twisted in disgust.

Pulling away from him, she proceeded forward down the road. Witt followed her. " You know it's a possibility…If the Gray Prince was a child of a vampire and an orc, it is possible," He pressed.

" It sounds like you want me to be pregnant with your child,"

" Why wouldn't I?" He surprised her.

She clutched her satchel closer to her. " I didn't think you were a family man," She lowered her voice and smiled a little.

He slung his arm around her shoulder. " Vae was cold and detached, but she had to be. I just don't like a lot of people," He didn't clarify further. " But we were thinking about exploring Ayleid ruins, yes? Perhaps the ones that the Mehrunes Dagger was supposedly found at?"

" Maybe, and maybe we can look into why Herecil hasn't fulfilled his last tasking yet. I received a letter yesterday asking where our agent was,"

" I thought Herecil was reliable," He said in confusion. " Did you find Inerri and get answers from her?"

" Last I heard, she was doing some side work for the thieves guild," Kyler shrugged.

She didn't hate traveling anymore, but she wished she didn't have to travel as much as she was. It tired her out, and she had already committed most of the road to memory and a few off road short cuts. The extent to which Witt knew about caves and tombs surprised her for a mage working on recommendations from mage guild.

So far he had collected recommendations from Skingrad, Cheydinhal, and Chorrol. That left Kvatch, still in the process of being rebuilt, Anvil, Bravil, Bruma and Leyawin. Bruma's mages guild had been repaired after the attack on it Mannimarco, but there lingered that feeling knowing that people died there and further giving Necromancy a bad name.

" She might know what he's involved with," Witt suggested.

" I couldn't find her if I wanted to. The only person with the instincts and capabilities to do that is Vae,"

Witt shook his head. " I suppose we could wait longer," He frowned.

She smirked. " I thought you would say that,"

" She left your dead body to be eaten by wildlife and goblins,"

" You leave discovered dead bodies where they lay all the time-"

" She is your sister!" He placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to stop walking and face him. " She was supposed to care enough to bury or burn your body,"

Kyler couldn't believe he was even arguing with her about this. " She has no emotion because she was trained that way-"

" Assassin's aren't purely emotionless. She has emotions. She just chooses to not use them! If she cared about you-"

" Which she doesn't, so why are you trying to make her care?"

The question stopped his argument. Now he looked at her thinking more deeply. " You don't care?" He sounded extremely confused.

She shrugged and pulled his hand away. " It hurts that my only known blood relative wants nothing to do with me, but I can't change her mind. I can't change who she is. That would be mandating that you start associating with a wider circle of people in and outside of the mage's guild," She poked his shoulder. " Which you won't do."

" I have my reasons for it,"

" I know, and she has her reasons for her behavior,"

" No, she doesn't-" He stopped speaking and turned his head to see a bear chasing down three unknown humanoids . " That's Glademist Cave," Rumor held that the Blackwood Company had tried to use it as an expanded base of operations.

Instead of reacting, Kyler crossed her arms and studied the individuals. " I think one of them is human, but the elvish looking ones make Bosmers look chunky," She chuckled. " I didn't think I'd ever say that,"

Witt propped up his arm on her shoulder. " When do you think one of them will bother to try and kill it?" The bear roared at the three people now splitting and scrambling to keep from falling. " Well, that's a start…" He didn't sound hopeful for them.

Kyler laughed. " In a spirit of good will?" She reached for her glass bow and the steel arrows in the quiver on her shoulder.

Witt sighed as he summoned fire to his hands. " In the spirit of good will," He agreed reluctantly, the scene too painful to watch. Witt whistled and moved closer in an attempt to distract the bear before it grabbed a hold of one of the strange elves.

Moving the bow back and forth, Kyler pulled back on the string and tried to properly aim but every time she got a respectable chance of hitting, Witt or one of the strange people got in her way. Growling in frustration, she moved closer and took up cover behind a tree and tried once more. Nailing it in the rear end, she quickly notched another arrow and attempted to score a closer hit to the heart.

Witt launched off a flow of fireballs at the back of its legs.

Several heavily armored knights charged from the opposite direction and stopped upon seeing Witt throwing fireballs alternating with dodging the bear's charges. One of them spotted Kyler as she missed two times before sinking another arrow into the bears back.

" Apprehend the Maleficars!" One of the knights shouted.

Both Witt and Kyler disregarded the strange word and continued to edge the bear into a corner before finally killing. Standing over the dead bear, Kyler turned to Witt. " A damn shame of a waste…." She shook her head. " I'll be lucky if I can get full price for the pelt,"

Witt turned his eye on the knights attempting to round up the three people. " Bandits?" He questioned her.

She turned now to see what he was seeing. The elf dodged their attempts at apprehension, and everyone seemed stunted in capabilities. The two humans finally found an abandoned short sword and clumsily engaged one of the knights in battle. " Maybe they're bandits, and the knights belong to a newly created but unknown order ?"

" Maybe we should intervene before this gets out of hand," He started toward the knights. One turned on him and Kyler when they within earshot of the small group." Stop knife ears! Stay where you!"

Kyler cocked her head. " Maybe he had a little too much ale?" She suggested in mockery to Witt while now studying his armor. " That's a strange armor. I've never seen that before," The knight now had his back to his comrades and unsheathed his sword. Kyler raised her bow and notched another arrow. " I wouldn't do that if I were you…" She warned.

The knight squashed a green stain cap under his boot.

An imperial soldier patrolling the road from the opposite end caught sight of the group ready to battle each other to the death.

" Halt!" He stepped in between the knight and human and held out his weapon. " Put down your weapons-"

The knight formerly attacking the human now turned to the soldier. " You must help us apprehend the maleficars, in the name of the Chantry,"

Kyler scratched her head. " Maleficars? Maybe it's stronger than the ale. Maybe they really are a bit touched in the head," Witt nodded in agreement. He had a bad feeling about this and glanced toward the cave door left wide open.

The soldier eyed up Kyler and Witt. " I didn't expect to see a member of the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood to be in the middle of this. What did you do this time?"

" Nothing! This time it was all them," She placed her bow on her back again. " I swear, it wasn't us. Though I was wondering if the elf there was a Bosmer or…No. I just don't know what variation of elf that is."

The elf in question was now trying her best to edge closer to the soldier and took a step back each time she was within arm length.

Witt motioned the three people over. " I trust you'll take care of the three fools on errand?" He motioned to the knights. " They didn't even fight the bear. They were that useless…" Kyler nodded.

The three in question immediately moved under Witt's and Kyler's protection even as the soldier told the knights if they wanted their case heard, they'd have follow him back to the Imperial City. Two of the knights started following him.

" The maleficar will not leave my sight," He poked Witt. " That includes you, Knife Ears,"

Witt's eyebrow rose. " Touch me again and you'll be a roasted corpse no one will know who killed," He turned to Kyler. " We may need to get more help from the ANB."

The knight pulled Kyler back. " If you associate with the Maleficars and knife ears, we can never be allies,"

Kyler laughed. " I hate to break it to you, but if you keep calling elves knife ears, then I'll let Witt roast you ALIVE over a fire and then give you to the goblins as a gift. If you touch me again, I'll gut you like the low life you are. You aren't an imperial soldier, and I don't know what you're spouting off about the Chantry and maleficars, but if you keep doing it, I'll cut your tongue out, OKAY?" She forcibly removed his helm and shoved it against his chest. " Now follow us like a good dog and shut the hell up,"


	2. Is this real?

The moon dimly lit the semi-frozen ground. Miraculously Witt managed to get a decent fire going under five minutes. Seated around the fire, Witt and the Templar, Gancolm eyed each other up every few minutes expecting the other to attack. Across from them seated on a fallen tree, Kyler eyed up her new charges.

The elf, almost youth like in figure, put as much space between the Templar and herself as she did the other two human mages and Kyler. The two human mages, both attractive and brown haired men of average stature, each carved away at a branch with a cooking knife that Kyler discovered at the bottom of her satchel.

" I'm confused…" Kyler looked back and forth between the elf and two humans. " So there's only one god in your world? And individuals born magical are locked away in a tower like prisoners?" The elf nodded, glancing nervously over her shoulder at the Templar that never took his eyes off them. Witt, in return, never took his eyes off the Templar. " And elves there don't have a homeland?" The elf nodded again.

Kyler leaned forward. " Do elves fall over backwards when the wind hits them too?"

Witt scoffed. " I thought you were going to be nice," He said over the fire popping. He finished cutting up the bear pelt into two separate vests and now started pulling out thick thread and a large needle from a wooden box.

The elf smiled for once. " We're more adaptive than you might think," The female assured the imperial.

The two human mages now turned their attention to the bear pelt carved up to create temporary clothing for them. " We didn't expect to end up here when we opened the door to Fade." One answered.

" So your Fade is our Oblivion," Witt made the comparison. " What is your equivalent to necromancy?" He stirred the food in the pot with a wooden spoon carved in the shape of a wolf's paw and set the spoon back in the empty bowl on top the stack of bowls.

" Blood mage," The other one answered.

Everyone fell silent, the Templar now removing his cuirass. He rubbed his forehead and winced. " Is there lyrium in this land?" He asked Witt.

Witt blinked. " What's lyrium?" He now started dishing out the stew in small bowls and passed them to the mages and Kyler.

The Templar sighed. " Lyrium. Enhances a templar's ability to counteract mage's magic. Glowing. Blue. Worked over by dwarves. Lethal to everyone else…" Irritation pitched his voice up and down.

" Withdrawal symptoms," One mage said out loud. " He needs the lyrium or else the withdrawal symptoms will overpower him and make him useless,"

" And then we could just leave him for another bear to kill," The second human suggested merrily.

Kyler shook her head, unable to suppress the smirk. " You have to remember that we also have mountain lions, minotaurs, willow wisps things…the little buggers, among other things. And maybe amusing to watch but not so amusing to be awoken by are mud crabs." Witt chuckled. " Not a word, or I'll-"

He held up his hand. "- cut my tongue out, I know," He still laughed as he dished himself up.

Clearing his throat, he now addressed Gancolm. " But if you want lyrium, you can just go back the way you came. If you need help, the Mage's guild could try. If you don't go back through the Fade, you'll just end up in Oblivion. Either way, you won't be a problem for me much longer,"

Moving closer to Witt, Kyler patted his shoulder. " Or we could introduce him to Vae. If we ever pry her away from Fadril."

" Him…" Witt shook his head. " To use magic to charm a woman into bed with him is not only a low move, it says he does not have the man skills required to enchant a woman," Swallowing a spoon full of the thin and lightly flavored broth, he relaxed. The taste of boar came through the various cooking leaves thrown in to invoke more flavor.

The Templar leaned forward to dish himself up the last of the food. " Who is Vae?"

Kyler and Witt made eye contact, shrugged, and then looked at him at the same time. " She's my twin. She also has an affinity for daggers and doesn't really have a heart. Unless you count her beloved home and the Dark Brotherhood. Other than that, she's perfect for you," She gave him her best wolfish grin.

He held up a hand. " I'll pass…By Andraste's Grace, why can't anything go right?" He rubbed his forehead and continued to eat.

Kyler almost felt bad for him.

Then she remembered how he turned his weapon on Witt.

Massimus met them at the gate in Skingrad the next day. He eyed up the Templar curiously. " It's been a while since I saw either twin," He took her hand and kissed it. " What brings you back here?" He looked over the other three, confusion mounting when he saw the shorter and thinner elf.

" Getting rid of him. He's been complaining about headaches from the moment he got up at dawn and now he says he's unable to travel until the sun sets. We're ditching him in the city and letting Sinderion fix him up." She shrugged.

Massimus looked over the Templar. " We could make use of him in the guard house. Some of our guards ran into a group of Mythic Dawn cultists that weren't wiped out before."

The Templar gave Kyler an evil look. " 9 divine gods, 16 Aedric or deadric princes, and cults? What the hell is this place? A breeding ground for maleficars?" Contempt colored his voice and made even the tolerant Massimus eye up the Templar with disgust.

The elf smiled. " The Qunari would have lost their patience with attempting to understand it by now," She agreed temporarily with the Templar.

" Maleficars equal mages not locked up," Kyler quickly explained to Massimus. " He had a little too much of an unknown poison before we could get to him. I think they all did, but he had the worst batch of it."

Massimus grimaced. " Are you sure a necromancy didn't make it?" He now eyed up the bear pelt turned vest covering one of the human mages. " Redguard?"

Kyler patted his shoulder. " We have to go. Antidotes, all the necessities of traveling and its risks unfortunately," She put her arm around the elf's shoulder and walked past Massimus. The two humans made eye contact with Massimus, tense, and relaxed only once they were out of eye sight.

" It's strange not having them come after us,"

" Yes, it is, but what's even stranger is that you haven't yet told me your name," She faced them all. " I'm Kyler Devinus. I have a twin, Vae Devinus. If Witt has a last name, I don't know it and he's not sharing it. Massimus Lumuno is a friend of ours," She subconsciously rubbed her belly wondering if she really was pregnant.

That damn Gray Prince story!

The elf moved away from Kyler. " Ashana," She nodded to the other two. " They go by Fool 1 and Fool 2,"

Fool 1 shook his head. " Greir," He pointed to himself. " And Thales," He pointed to his companion. " Ashana just doesn't like humans,"

Ashana sighed. " Aren't we supposed to be getting supplies?" She said pointedly.

Kyler nodded. " Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be able to hide you from the Templars like we can hide them. You're figure is a bit difficult to camouflage." She turned down the street for the traders. " Something of note here. Gold is gold. There is no subdivision of the coins." She spread out ten gold each. " It's all I can spare right now. Just remember to meet me at Summitmist Manor when you're done."

Thales grabbed her arm as Greir and Ashana peeled off to do their shopping. " Are you sure the Templar won't bother us?" He sounded worried, and his free hand shook.

" As certain as I can possibly be. Magic is prevalent here, and welcomed with open arms. We may not like necromancy but it's not illegal. If you're going to practice it, the Mage's guild will have nothing to do with you. If you break the law, pay up in gold or serve a sentence in a prison cell. You can lockpick your way out but the bounty will still stay on your head," She shrugged. " Unless you're a thief in the thieves guild. Then you can pay half price to someone to get it removed,"

" But you are sure they won't follow us?" He pressed.

She nodded. " Follow, maybe. But they can't do anything to you. Pray at a chapel if you wish. The gods may even answer you, or use a Daedric shrine. Just remember choose carefully. Some daedric are worse than others. And if you really want to escape this realm, you can enter a daedric prince's realm by entering his realm on an island across from Leyawin…Or is it Bravil? I can't remember, but you're free to do as a free person is wanton to do,"

A big smile replaced the concern and he hugged her tight.

Awkwardly patting him on the back, she bit back a chuckle. " And if you want to help fight against necromancy, just join the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood. I'm a task master for it, so just come see me if that's your wish. Otherwise I'll refer you appropriately,"

He nodded and rushed off to join his comrades.

" I'm back," Witt surprised her. " Sinderion has taken the challenge upon himself to help cure the Templar of his withdrawal symptoms. He won't be a bother for us anymore,"

Kyler smirked and patted his cheek. " For now. Don't forget there are two others, and possibly a whole other realm full of the blockheads,"

" At least we can kill the blockheads if they try to attack us or enslave us," He called after her as she started for the manor. Catching up with her, he nodded to a passing city guard.

Whatever happened now, it would change the Cyrodiil one way or another.


	3. Gancolm The Mean

Gancolm sat upright on a bed in the guard quarters. In exchange for the cost of his treatments, he'd have to do guard duty for the city of Skingrad. Massimus Lumuno, the fool, decided to look after him as a mentor and guide despite his repeated declarations of not wanting the help. " You're on the night shift again?" A city guard currently on the far side of the quarters asked him.

He glowered at the young man. " Shouldn't you be doing something useful – like hunting down the maleficars and either killing all of them or locking all of them away?" He pushed aside the scratchy covers and reached for his Templar armor.

" The other armor," The guard corrected him.

Gancolm clutched his forehead as a mini headache bothered him. He didn't feel physically weak anymore, but that was because Sinderion had him eating more food overall and told him that he was not to attempt any form of negating magic.

" I don't know why you're even here if you continue acting like that. We have people who would gladly guard the city they love," The guard finally matched Gancolm's passive hostility. " But Massimus says you're indebted to him, so do as you're told and everything will be okay,"

" You aren't my superior-" He stood and started putting his city guard armor on.

Massimus Lumuno entered and started shedding his armor. " Careful with what you say. You may not like your circumstances, but they could be infinitely worse. This land is a treacherous one and if Kyler wasn't so kind, you'd be lost in the mountains by now," He rolled his neck and took a seat on a bed. " Take it easy on him, Raddin. He's touched in the head,"

Instead of taking further abuse from the pair, Gancolm tightened up the clasps on the armor, snagged the shield from the wall hook, and walked out.

" He hates it here, Mass. We should just let him try to do his best out in the wild. I've known a few 'touched' people to survive to old age," Raddin suggested.

" No, as much as he is a pain and as trying as he is on the superiors, I think we can bring him around to the virtues of Skingrad,"

" You mean teach the self-righteous fool the meaning of hard work, independence, and being tough? He balks at the mere mention of duty-"

" Which you purposefully bring up every time you antagonize him. Maybe you should show him the city from a citizen's viewpoint?" Massimus suggested to the Nord.

Raddin shrugged and took a seat the desk with parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. Massimus left him alone to write to his family in Skyrim and relaxed from a hard shift. Every guard Gancolm passed ignored him except for the last one. The last one nodded toward him but Gancolm kept walking.

He started for the chapel. He didn't know if the god there could help him, but whatever it took to get back home he was willing to do. He hated this land, and he wanted back to the familiar. Lyrium withdrawal and repeated failed experiments by Sinderion left him extremely unhappy.

Everyone referring to him as 'touched in the head' and having people order him about as if they had authority over him wore down his level of tolerance. Passing through the rich section of town, he glimpsed several individuals enter Summitmist Manor, otherwise known as the Anti-Necromancy Manor by many of the citizens.

He stopped in front of the door and contemplating knocking.

A homeless waif sat next to it. " If yer going to knock, then knock. Otherwise on your way," He was well dressed for a homeless waif and well fed, but still homeless.

Instead of giving an answer, Gancolm continued on his way. What right did a homeless man have to order him around too?

Entering the Chapel of Julianos, he looked around. Priests and priestesses. They only had priestesses in the Chantry. Taking a seat in the back pew, he sat there and stared at the white stunted column altar that others knelt in front of and prayed for healing.

What god would help him out anyway? He was betraying the Goddess Andraste. He refused to pay homeage to another god. Even of a god of what? All the divine gods seemed to stand for something while the Daedric princes were a bit more strange for him to comprehend. And the fact that people revered the daedric prince's monster forms made him want to do a massive eradication of maleficars.

They were touched in the head

Not him.

Marie Palielle took a seat next to him. " I'm the chapel's healer. If you need to talk or healing, don't be afraid to ask," She whispered so as to not interrupt those contemplating life's problems and mysteries.

He turned his withering stare on her. " You don't know what I'm going through,"

The strange woman – he didn't know the particular nationality but it wasn't imperial apparently – continued to smile benevolently. " Julianos is the god of wisdom and logic," She shared with him. " It does not matter what you are going through as long as you know there is a light at the end,"

Promptly removing her hand from his thigh, he needed to leave the chapel now.

The woman didn't try to stop him. She just smiled that infuriating sweet smile. Who needed a god that was all about wisdom and logic? He scoffed as he headed out one of the set of doors. He brushed past the beggar and headed for Sinderions basement again. Maybe the old fool would have another idea on how to make the withdrawal symptoms go away.

Sinderion shoved another series of potions in front of him, one of which he spit up over the floor. Leaving Sinderion's to go onto his shift, he didn't catch sight of Massimus again but swore he saw Kyler lingering near the Mage's Guild. Coming up behind the woman, he cleared his throat. " You owe me an explanation," He stated loudly.

The woman turned around. " For what? Counting my coins before I pester the mages?"

" Where are the maleficars?" He demanded, dropping all pretenses.

" The what?"

Her armor was different. Kyler must have changed clothing, he assumed. " Where is the runt of an elf and the two humans with her?" He grabbed her by the cowl.

She removed his hand forcefully. " I don't know who you're talking about, but put your hands on me again, and I'll go to Massimus with your improper behavior," She warned him. " Now if you don't mind, I have to go buy a few things from the mages-"

" Kyler Devinus, you will not attempt to run from me." He grabbed her arm and squeezed as hard as he could.

Vae didn't know whether to stab him or slap him. " Kyler? You think I'm Kyler? That hack of a former thief? Like her?" She shook her head and fought back a dark laugh. " Oh you are woefully mistaken. If you don't remove your hands from me, I'll make you regret ever accusing me of being her,"

It didn't faze him. " Then where is the woman?" He demanded.

" I would have told you had you asked nicely, but since you didn't, I'll just let you find her on your own," She yanked her arm away from him and he reached for his sword.

The sun flashed off the dagger Vae pulled out. Gancolm prepared to slam the hilt of his sword into her throat when a frost ball hit his back. He turned in time to see another dunmer similar to the one that followed Kyler Devinus around like a lost puppy.

Fadril summoned another frost ball in his hand as Vae plunged the dagger into his shoulder between his chainmail and the cuirass. Gancolm cried out as he became weakened almost instantly. Fadril pulled Vae back from a possible killing strike to his throat as two guards ran toward them. He immediately dispelled the frost ball.

One guard eyed up Vae dressed in her dark purplish Dark Brotherhood light armor and Fadril clearly magical robes. Gancolm's blood dripped off the dagger clutched in Vae's hand.

Gancolm covered his shoulder and stared at her in shock. " In the name of the Goddess, what did you do?" He demanded, breaths uneven.

" You attacked me. I retaliated," She answered evenly.

Surprisingly the guards didn't rush to escort her to the prison. Even more surprisingly, the one examining and healing Gancolm's wound against his protests. " Get off me, Maleficar!" He pushed up against the guard healing him.

Vae wiped his blood off on her armor and slid the dagger back into its scabbard. She then moved closer to Fadril, prepared to give a great many coins over to avoid time in prison for self-defense against an obviously deranged city guard.

" Get out of here before we change our mind," The guard watching over them ordered them.

Vae didn't need told twice. She quickly ducked inside the mage's guild with Fadril and left Fadril to seek out training from the mage's there. She opened the door slightly and listened as the two guards warned Gancolm that he was on his last leg. If he didn't control himself, Massimus Lumuno would remove him from duty and have him serve time for assaulting another person.

" But the knife ears wasn't even a person!"

Knife ears? Vae covered her eyes. The fool!

" You aren't fit to wear the city guard armor," The healer grabbed the shield from him. " Get back to the guard house and stay there until Massimus decides what to do with you,"

The two men remained behind as Gancolm The Deranged did as ordered. " We can't just let him run around and keep offending. If he does that, he'll give the guard a bad name, and it's hard enough when corruption among guards is on the rise," The one said to the other.

" Agreed. We should find a way to get rid of him then,"

Vae knew a way to get rid of him, but she knew it wouldn't be sanctioned or easy. First she'd let Massimus fix his problem, and then if he didn't, she'd fix it.

What was to come would leave the city in shock.


	4. Conflicts of Belief

The Elder Council, as the two Templars were going to discover, was composed of a group of representatives for each territory controlled by the Imperial Legion. The two relevant groups, composed of representatives for the counts and countesses of Cyrodiil and the Jarls of Skyrim, immediately made it clear they would have a fight on their hands.

But that wasn't what convinced them they would not succeed in being permitted to lawfully re-apprehend the escaped maleficars.

High Chancellor Ocato, unbeknownst to them his specific elven orgins, was an elf.

That meant whoever followed his orders without question were as corrupt as the mages from Tevinter.

Their misfortunes didn't end there. The two representatives from Cyrodiilic representatives weren't even human. An overgrown and mutated lizard and a bosmer stood before them in private quarters to discuss their complaint.

The lizard identified itself as Meer-Mah. The chunky elf bowed its head and introduced itself as Telind.

Engar turned to his inferior, Viguri. " Let us hope Gancolm hasn't gotten himself killed," Viguri nodded gravely. He wondered why Meer-Mah and Telind even bothered to try and act like they had authority. A knife ears and animal didn't deserve the authority of the position granted to them.

" The soldier informed us you were desiring to recapture your escaped prisoners and take them back to your land and return them to their tower?" Meer-Mah questioned them.

Viguri took a deep breath and grimaced. " That is correct. In the name of the Chantry, the Goddess Andraste,-"

Meer-Mah held up her hand. " I understand you are not of this land, but in this land, we respect the diversity of races and beliefs. We also respect magic and the effects of self-regulating actions." Telind nodded.

" If a mage becomes a threat and tries to kill his comrade, he will be found by the law and imprisoned for the time allotted for that crime or forced to pay a fine allotted for that crime. We have laws that cover such circumstances," Meer-Mah continued to say in a calm, rational manner.

" Magic is meant to serve man, not be abused by man," Viguri started to argue.

Telind cleared his throat. " And magic does serve man and mer here. Not all are born magical, and not all are equally capable," He stared them both in the eye to make sure they heard him. " As my companion and highly respected representative said, we have laws in place. We do not feel the need to imprison our magical beings."

" You also stated to the soldier that the maleficars or mages in question were unable to use their magic and that you were unable to use your abilities, similar to magic in nature," Meer-Mah watched their expressions darken at the blasphemous comparison. " If that is the case, then they are safer and better off here."

Engar noted that they did have a valid point, but that didn't mean that he would admit it. " You are denying us the right to capture and return prisoners?" Meer-Mah, and then Telind nodded in agreement.

Telind provided the reasoning. " Until you can prove their existence here is a threat to your homeland, any attempts made on the current maleficars or future maleficars, here on out referred to mages, will be a crime,"

Blood rising, heart pumping, Viguri could not believe what he heard. " This will lead to war-"

Telind did as Meer-Mah did before. He held up his hand. " Your chantry has no place in our land as our gods have no place in your lands. We would not try to dictate to you to change your laws as we would hope you do not dictate to use to change our laws," His trust however fell on closed hearts and minds.

Engar bowed his head and then left the building. Viguri followed him. " We must find Gancolm and take him back with us-"

" If he hasn't already pulled the wrath of the maleficars and creatures of this land upon him. Even the humans are sympathetic."

" Engar, we can't just leave him here. He's one of us, a Templar, a guardian of the true people, servants of the goddess Andraste," Viguri pressed his case.

Engar stopped outside the main gate and eyed up the stable. He pulled out the map the soldier had given him and started to scrutinize it. The guard had drawn the route he'd have to take to get back to the cave since he couldn't read the human, elven, and lizard language of the land. " Shut up," He ordered his inferior.

" If you were in his position, we wouldn't leave you,"

" I'm not in his position," Engar held up a hand to silence him. " Make yourself useful. Go kill us dinner," He sat down on the side of the road and started comparing the marks on the map with the landmarks around him.

This was going to be difficult if he had trouble just getting back to the cave.

He had to warn the Chantry.

Viguri started off to hunt for food, warning the chantry the last thing on his mind. He needed to find Gancolm, but if he did it against Engar's word, he'd never get promoted.

Herecil discovered the location he had to retrieve the small fortune from: a vampire and necromancer infested cave. He treaded lightly and pulled out his elven bow. Notching a daedric arrow, he could smell rotting flesh several feet into the rock tunnel. The sound of dragging feet and dry moaning alerted him that revived corpses were wandering the area.

" The undead…why must it be the undead?" He muttered.

Heart pounding, he progressed forward slowly. Rounding the corner arrow and bow first, he spotted the undead zombie lumbering in the opposite direction. Severed limbs from other undead corpses lay off to the side on a stone slab.

Sinking the arrow into the zombie's back, he quickly notched another one as it turned around and fired rapidly at it. Four arrows later lining it's decayed body waist up, he quickly moved forward and peeked around the corner then checked out the wooden door. He encountered a sleepy necromancer and quickly slew the woman by slitting her throat. Looting her body for coins and sellable items, he claimed a gold ring and five gold.

Two more zombies down the curving tunnel, he finally encountered a vampire. Reaching for specially enchanted arrows, he took a quick breath and released the first arrow. It nipped the vampire's shoulder. The vampire turned in battle mode and raised a golden mace. The glass armor guarding his chest and legs would deflect any arrows.

Herecil the Righteous wasn't going to waste a magical arrow on armor. He aimed for the head.

The vampire ducked and swung the mace hard down onto his collarbone and knocked him back. Blood splattered through the torn clothing upon impact. A shooting pain temporarily numbed his dominant hand.

In a scramble to defend himself he grabbed the arrow and jabbed it forward into the vampire's descending forearm. The vampire couldn't stop and watched in horror and shouted out in pain as a fire tore up through the wound and dealt extra damage to him. Instead of pulling back, Herecil reached for a second but this time, the vampire caught his wrist and snarled.

" You'll pay for that!" With a violent twist, the vampire broke Herecil's wrist.

The fight didn't leave the altmer archer. Bleeding increasingly and in more pain, he did the only thing he could do.

Swinging the bow widely, he hoped the full 18 pounds impacted the vampire hard enough to offer him a chance to escape. One wild blow broke the vampire's jaw and splattered blood across his chest and neck.

Herecil broke away and ran for the exit. The vampire shouted for help and peeled off after him. He started to feel faint from the blood loss and burst against the door with his shoulder. It didn't open. That's when he realized he had to pull it toward him. Cursing his luck, he used his shoulder and lodged it in the handle the best he could and edged the door open.

The vampire appeared in sight, and the sound of more zombies followed. Slipping through the narrow exit, he kicked up his feet higher and rank into the sunlight. He didn't stop to look back. He blazed right past two bandits lying in wait and collapsed inside the perimeter of Kvatch's temporary camp. By that point, he couldn't feel his hand, and he passed out.

Meer-Mah and Telind walked back to their personal quarters. " I fear we will have a great deal of trouble on our hands soon," Telind confessed. " Magic fearing folk do not belong in this land,"

" I can handle magic fearing, but war mongering will not be tolerate. High Chancellor Ocato must make sure any more intrusions into this land is handled justly and with great diplomacy." Meer-Mah opened the door for him. " We should send someone to find this door so that we know what we're dealing with,"

Telind took his seat at the desk. " I will have several people inspect the cave in question, but if they are attacked, we will have to treat it like a threat."

Meer-Mah seated herself at her own desk and began to write a letter to each count and countess detailing the new events. They had to prepare for this possible event, and they had to prepare for these types of people. It was a relief then neither the escaped mages nor the pursuing Templars could use magic within Cyrodiil.


	5. Danger Lurking

Janus Hassildor paced back and forth in the same room as his comatose wife and read the letter he received less than an hour ago. The words struck deep, almost as deep as his hatred for vampires. "…be prepared for unusual individuals that may inspire war like actions with little or no blame on the victim or victims," He folded the letter and set it down on the desk top.

He had someone exactly like that in his city.

Unfortunately that person also now sat in a cell for trying to kill a mage walking the streets during the night. The mage managed to escape with his life, but the mage's guild threatened retaliation if the guard did not face discipline.

And he absolutely refused to allow the would-be murderer out without serving his full sentence.

Were it only that incident, he would not be concerned. Troubling confirmations of anti-social behavior and hostile treatment of everyone, including the benevolent healer in the chapel, set off several warning notes. Massimus Lumuno also confirmed another key piece of evidence to the theory. Words Maleficar, Chantry, and Andraste had not been heard within Cyrodiil except by the prisoner and three others, one of them quickly becoming called The Lone Elf due to her stature.

He knew he could rely on the citizens for more information, but he didn't want to stir up any unnecessary worry.

It was bad enough that they had a reoccurring vampire problem haunting them.

Immediately grabbing up a spare piece of parchment, he wrote a letter back informing the representative that he had in a cell a suspected foreigner to the land.

Outside the castle and inside the home of the recently deceased Glarthir two people sat at a table enjoying a meal. Fadril Helas and Vae Devinus traded ideas on how to best address the problem of increased attention on Fadril's 'new' purchases he refused to give up.

Even though Fadril's occasional companion, Khajiit pirate and thief Raksada, was a fence, Fadril was not. However, Fadril didn't mind helping a friend out. He even helped out Jociel, the one person that had the honor of knowing the last emperor of Cyrodiil. He also happened to like the book and staff Raksada sold him.

" We could sell them-"

" We're not selling them. The staff is actually useful,"

Vae snorted. " Useful as a decoration maybe. Soul trapping animals isn't exactly all that important when it can be done without a staff if properly learned," She finished off the cheese and brushed the crumbs off her hands. " I can as easily find you a staff that doesn't have an obsessive mage stalking it,"

He frowned and glared at her. " I'm not giving up the staff, end of discussion," He stood up and rubbed his sore ribs. " I'm going to kill that guard one day."

" He only attacked you because you challenged his honor and sense of duty,"

" And effectively put him in a cell too. The pain was worth it,"

Vae followed him upstairs. " You nearly got yourself killed, and it took a bit of convincing that you didn't deserve time in a cell yourself," She closed the bedroom door behind her.

He turned and wrapped his arms around her. " Hush, woman. It is done, he will learn his place, and the land will be better off that it was done," Lifting her off her feet, he carried her over to the bed. " Now amuse me,"

She laughed. " Oh, wicked you," Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ignored the rest of the world for a night of pleasure in the arms of a trusted lover.

The portal to the land called Fereldan buzzed with energy as Engar approached it, faithful Viguri behind him. He didn't want to use magic to get back, but it was the only way. Praying for the best and expecting the worst, he stuck his arm through and then his leg. Emboldened by no reaction from the portal, he pushed himself through.

Almost as if he had been doused by ice cold water, he blinked when he emerged on familiar grounds. Viguri bumped into him. " We're home," The inferior Templar said in surprise.

For a moment, Engar considered not reporting the portal.

Then he dismissed the treacherous thought.

" Onward," He set off quickly, alert for trouble in any form.

From the shadows, a vampire watched the pair walk off in the direction of civilization. It licked it's lips, and then the Orc vampire headed back for the portal. He had to tell his own group about this new hunting ground.

Laying on the ground where he had been hiding was a mage in hiding. Fang marks oozed blood from the corpse.

Re-entering on the other side, he came face to face with a surprised Imperial soldier. Before either could react, a shout from the front of the cave distracted them both. They turned on each other and began to tussle, slamming into walls as the vampire orc tried to rip apart the armored soldier and the armored soldier attempted to force the orc into an awkward position.

Stumbling along the tunnels, the pair finally lost their footing and rolled down the slanted slope.

Outside the cave, bandits attacked the soldiers setting up a restricted encampment around the cave entrance. One soldier took an arrow to the ear and fell to the ground clutching his half severed ear dripping with blood. Another ran forward toward the Bruma and Chorrol directional sign intercepting two bandits intent on claiming the area.

Back inside the cave, the soldier finally managed to bash the orc's head into the stone repeatedly and slammed his short sword through his skull with a great umph. Spitting out blood, the soldier tried to dislodge his sword and in the process strained his own muscles. Abandoning the sword, he reached for his dagger and rushed toward the exit to find two soldiers putting down the last bandit.

" How many?" He asked breathlessly.

" Eight. We need to get more reinforcements. They don't group up in that many numbers for a simple attack and no reason,"

" A messenger-"

" Already sent." Hales looked him up and down. " What came out of the portal?"

" A vampire recrossing over." Danther answered. " Dead in the tunnel about halfway through. I need to get this blood off me. Where is the spare potions?"

Hales pointed him to a chest. In the chest next to the tents set up, Danther pulled out a potion bottle marked with C.D. Downing it, he took a breath and thanked the gods that he always had a cure disease potion on hand.

Coming down with vampirism was a death sentence he wouldn't wish on anyone.

" Hicks, start setting up obstacles to the portal. In or out, we need to make sure an inter-land war isn't started," Hales ordered the other surviving soldier.

Hicks stopped clearing the bodies. Hales took up the job and had everything reuseable in a pile off to the side. He spotted several adventurers walking back from a recent cave raid. " I have use of your services," He stopped the group. " If you are willing to offer them,"

Two khajiit, a bosmer, and the argonian leaned in.

" We need temporary guards. In exchange for your help until the new men arrive, I'll give you the gear and goods found on the thrawted bandits," He moved aside so they could see the neat pile.

The argonian nodded. " I'm in,"

Inerri shrugged. " Why not?" If Kyler wanted to find her, Kyler would find her. This was easy loot.

The other khajiit immediately agreed after Inerri. Not wanting to be left out, the Bosmer said yes and then they started to pile the bodies and burn them as night set.

" It would be amusing if all loot was this easy," Inerri teased him.

He nodded and moved in closer. " If they knew what we just got done doing, they'd be locking us up instead," He whispered and helped her start putting up a temporary fence that would eventually become a wall. No one had predicted this, but they had an action plan.

Inside the twisting tunnels, the bosmer and argonian helped Danther put together hastily made wooden spike walls that allowed only a single person to pass at a time. It took them all night and well into the next day.

That night the new guards arrived and the small group, released from their temporary duties, claimed their loot. Between the four of them, the loot seemed minor compared to what they stole and claimed from other cave raids. Inerri picked out the fur armor. " It feels the most natural against my skin," She explained to Han-Zaw when adorning it temporarily.

Han-Zaw claimed the silver and gold nuggets, obsessed with having a handcrafted piece of heavy armor that everyone would admire. " You do know that I'm close to having enough supplies for the armor? I considered having gems encrusted on as well but then remembered it would have to get repaired eventually," He sighed. " Maybe when I retire I'll have it encrusted with jewels…in a big house of my own."

Inerri smiled. " Ah yes. The near impossible dreams," She dreamed of returning home one day to a family that would welcome her back with open arms. Herecil may not believe her, but she really was saving up to send money back to her family in her homeland. She didn't send it yet because she knew they'd refuse the money.

" We should report this to the brotherhood-"

" Which one?" Ciralind interrupted, happy with just the various pelts the bandits collected.

Inerri noticed that their last party member, Jo'Rak, already left the site and had a healthy ten minute start on them. " All of them, just in case." She nodded toward the direction Jo'Rak went. " But I'm off. Be safe my friends," She started after the murderer and mercenary knowing that the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood would pass this information on to the other guilds and significant groups in an effort to gather support for its continued existence.


	6. Important Meetings

**Thank you to my viewers and visitors. Brazil, Croatia, Poland, Austria, Thailand, Venezuela, Hong Kong, Czech Revar, Canada, Malaysia, Australia, Denmark, U.S., U.K. , Indonesia, Philippines, Russian Federation, Argentina, Singapore, New Zealand, Ireland, Sweden, and Serbia and Montenegro. I just wanted to express my gratitude for even giving my fanfiction the time of day. I hope I can continue to amuse you.**

**I also use Tamriel Rebuilt for my name generator, in case anyone was wondering.**

Seated at the table in Summitmist Manor, the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood heads Vae Devinus, Kyler Devinus, Brother Davichi, Brother Brathdhal, and Brother Fainde reviewed a troubling report from Herecil the Righteous. " He managed to clear the cave of vampires and necromancers, but it appears that a new necromancer is taking Mannimarco's place," Brother Davichi, an older Breton with graying hair and a trimmed beard, summed up before clearing his throat. " We need someone to look into this individual,"

Brother Fainde, an Altmer with extremely high standards and expectations, made note of the new task in his journal. " Kyler, we'll need an observation report on his progress."

" With all due respect, he's not the only member rising with proficiency. Inerri has also shown great potential as a leader," She reminded Fainde before making note of the task in a journal specifically designated for Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood business. " But I will see to it that the task is done. Would you prefer I conduct it myself or have one of the others do it?"

Fainde conferred with Davichi before answering her. " Let us test the others for a change of habit," He didn't sound too trusting of the results, but at the very least he tried to spread around the opportunities that presented experience as a reward.

Brother Brathdhal, a younger nord closer to the twins' age, read the next report. " Inerri the Sly also reports that there has been an attack on Glademist Cave. We have two other reports of more attacks on Glademist Cave from the Imperial Legion and have received a request to provide aid at the site until the Door of Lands, as they're calling it, is closed or the cave is sealed off." His hands shook as he held the parchment.

Vae wondered how he managed to cast a fireball or frostball without accidentally hitting someone else. " It is interesting that the cave has been attacked three times since the portal opened within it and word has gotten out to the people," She nodded to Kyler. " You know a few bandits. Is there a greater goal of gaining control of the strange portal?"

" Not that I know," Kyler answered her twin. " But it does seem that way."

" Or someone wants control of the portal, grand scheme not applicable," Brathdhal said. " Which means we will be offering support to them, just as the Fighter's guild and Mage's guild have already done." The Dark Brotherhood didn't deal in that kind of business, and everyone present knew that. None of them asked Vae to speak with members of the Dark Brotherhood.

Kyler went back to the first report from Herecil. " But it is troubling that the necromancers are pairing up with the vampires. That also needs looked into,"

Davichi reread the first report. " Herecil did note that he suspected the necromancers were willing food supply for the vampires in exchange for protection as he couldn't find any kind of prison like cells." He hmm-ed to himself and rubbed his chin. " I trust you can look into that, Vae," He set the report down once more.

Vae nodded. She didn't like vampires, but she didn't see the point in avoiding it when it could be infinitely worse over time if not nipped in the bud now. " What assets do we have available?" She questioned him.

Kyler would claim at least one person for observing Herecil's progress as a brother of the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood, if not two. She had an affinity to pairs for some reason that no one else could understand. Herecil claimed three people for further help in following up leads the cave provided. Four to five people right there. They still had to carry out tasks and have floaters that were available if required.

" You can have Andarys." Fainde allowed her. " That leaves us with four emergency members just in case," He made another notation in his journal. " I believe that concludes this meeting,"

Kyler reviewed her work. " Safe traveling," She stood and bowed her head to them all.

She gave the waif watching over Summitmist Manor's front entrance a gold coin on the way out.

Witt quickly pulled away from Fadril. " Excellent news," He said with a big smile.

She looked between Witt and Fadril. The pair didn't like each other. That meant this couldn't be good.

" Remember that annoying Templar that kept following us around," She nodded. Fadril's stare focused on her rounded belly pudge. She covered it with one hand. " He's serving time for trying to kill Fadril and rumor has that Hassildor plans on having him escorted to the Imperial City for questioning once his sentence is served,"

" Oh…" She sighed. " I thought you were going to say that he was coming after us because we let the three mages separate from us their first time in Skingrad and didn't bother to keep tabs on them,"

Now that she thought about them, she hoped they were doing okay. Ashana, particularly. She didn't know why, but she felt the lone elven girl needed the extra support. The other two had each other, and even though they claimed Ashana didn't like humans, she didn't see that. Reflecting back on the claim, she realized they were only half serious.

" No…though I did here they settled down in Hackdirt and started making the desolate place home." He cheerfully informed her. " Apparently, we're welcome any time we wish to visit," He smiled a little.

Kyler's eyebrow rose. " Huh…" Then she patted his cheek gently. " See, I told you the sun will always rise, no matter the situations that arise,"

He grabbed her wrist. " The sun will rise and set just as the moon rises and sets. That does not guarantee happiness," He then let go of her wrist and started moving her away from the manor. " I'm surprised you didn't try and stay to talk to your twin,"

No matter how much time passed, Witt couldn't believe that Vae could just leave Kyler's body for the wolves. It showed a great lack of love, or at the very least, concern. He would have burned Vae's body if she had died, possibly still do it if he crossed Vae's dead body – But only because he knew Kyler wanted him to.

The problem with blood relations, Witt realized, started with the irrefutable connection that somehow fosters a sense of love and sense of duty that may or may not be mandatory.

Gathered in the Imperial City, the eight representatives of each city's count and countesses gathered around High Chancellor Ocato. Along with them was the Mage's guild new arch-mage, the fighter guild's master, and messengers for everyone attending. Outside the meeting chamber stood the remaining Templar, a threat to himself and others, surrounded by three soldiers.

Instead of waiting for the sentence's end, Janus Hassildor sent Gancolm the Mean to the city to answer the questions everyone had about the land he came from and what he expected his superiors to enact. Remembering their encounter with the other two Templars, Meer-Mah and Telind expected an equally obstinate criminal.

Gancolm, escorted into the chamber with shackles on his wrist, stared defiantly forward. He refused to make eye contact with any of them.

The female dunmer, Dalave Draren, scrutinized the tall man. " I have been made aware of your sentiment toward my fellow mages," She nodded to the Nord master of the fighter's guild. " And most troubling is that you display no regret for your actions. That is not why you are here. You are here because you possess answers that could save both lands a possible war."

" What does a knife-ears care about war?" He demanded in return.

High Chancellor Ocato raised a hand, and one soldier clubbed the back of Gancolm's leg knocking him down to one knee.

Dalave gave the high chancellor a look of 'Was that really necessary?' before returning her full attention to Gancolm. " The sentiment toward you isn't particularly friendly. You would best avoid a useless term meant as an insult," She resisted a smile. " We just have a series of questions, and with your help, it can help avoid a lot of bloodshed."

Nord master Lasska cracked his knuckles. " Unless you want to spill your own blood,"

Telind and Meer-Mah exchanged nervous glances. The superiors wanted to teach this Templar a lesson, it seemed, and they weren't, pardon the pun, taking prisoners.

" Our first question is in relation to magic. Your comrades expressed a weariness of magic-"

" It was more like a hatred," Telind corrected her. " Arch-mage," He bowed his head in recognition.

She nodded. " Correction, hatred. Therefore the question is as follows. Without your magical abilities able to be used in this land, do you believe that this land presents a threat to your homeland? Note the possibility that if your magic does not work in this land, ours will likely not work in your homeland,"

Gancolm grimaced. This would be a long interrogation. " You can't make me talk, Knife ears," The soldier raised the smooth surfaced club to strike him across the back.

" No, don't strike," She stopped the guard. " We don't want to kill him. Take him to a cell and let him sit for a few days. We have time,"

Lasska leaned forward. " You're far too kind to him."

Dalave patted him on the shoulder. " My dear fighter, as much as I would like to beat the rudeness from him, it will accomplish nothing."

High Chancellor Ocato stood and the soldiers dragged Gancolm from the chamber. " We will resume this meeting in three days time. Hopefully three days with food and a daily whipping will change his mind," He smoothed his robes. " He will learn respect before this is over with,"

Telind and Meer-Mah exchanged another weary glance. This wasn't going to end peacefully.


	7. The Beginning

Raksada stopped Jociel and Stokain from progressing further down the hill, his fur standing straight up. Peering around, he tried to figure out the source of his paranoia. Stokain mentioned that the law started to crack down on thieves more seriously, but that couldn't possibly raise his fur as much as it did now. Jociel, champion of Cyrodiil, hadn't angered anyone as of late.

" We're wasting time," Impatient and younger Jociel quickly moved past the khajiit. He slipped on a loose rock, caught his balance after Stokain chuckled. " Impatience does not lead to accidents, Stoke."

Stokain threw up his hands. " Wasn't going to say a word," He nodded to Raksada. " We're being followed. Imperial Legion most likely," He followed Jociel. " Hold up, partner! We haven't even started talking about what we're going to do once we get to Bravil,"

Looking over his shoulder, Raksada adjusted his headband over his temporary bald spot. He frowned. " They must be after you again, Jociel. What do they want you to do this time? Kill a few more bandit leaders?" Picking up the pace, they still had quite a ways to go.

" Whatever it is, I'm not doing it. Ever since I became champion of Cyrodiil, they either want my help to boost their image or to do the dirty work they can't legally do without offering me the protection of the law," His long strides and irritated tone revealed all Raksada and Stokain needed to know.

Stokain threw his arm around the young man soon to turn 20. " Why, in all your hard earned skills, would you throw away easy gold?" He turned and winked at Raksada.

The young Breton did not appear happy. He shrugged off Stokain's arm and repositioned his sword scabbard so it would be more difficult for the determined older Breton to bother him. " This is the last time I ask you to travel with me," He declared in the heat of his irritation.

Stokain fell back to keep pace with Raksada. And so they walked along Green Road, north from Leyawin. Jociel didn't talk with them, and they didn't bother Jociel. Somehow, the pair of thieves managed to get into an argument about what to do if they were offered a substantial sum of gold.

" If you were given 10 to 20,000 gold, what would you do with it?" Jociel remembered the argument started out as.

Stokain originally said, " I'd build me a castle in the Velothi Mountains," to which Raksada argued, " What's the point of a castle if you don't plan on traveling to fill it with souvenirs and to support people?" This immediately set the pair off into a friendly and heated debate.

That was when Jociel noticed, not for the first time, that they weren't being followed. They were being avoided. He stopped them as they started to argue about definition of family and compare family values by race. " You were wrong," He pointed out to Raksada. " They tried to find another way without running into us."

" Or they're trying to set up an ambush," The older Breton countered without a hint of concern. " What is the definition of family to you? To someone who has traveled from Skyrim to Cyrodiil, what is your definition of family?" Stokain tried to draw Jociel into the argument.

Shaking his head, Jociel didn't answer him and pressed on.

Two hours later, they encountered increased Imperial Legion presence in the region. Jociel, in his heavy dragon armor, immediately pulled their attention and respect. " What's going on?" He asked as his companions gave up on the debate and rested up while snacking on an apple and roasted pumpkin bits.

The soldier pulled him aside as the other three soldiers continued to search the area for anything suspicious. " You've heard about increased bandits attacks on Glademist Cave?" The name, vaguely familiar, didn't raise alarm. " An order has been issued by the High Chancellor and supported by Fighter's Guild Master Lasska and Mage's Guild Archmage Dalave Draren, to be on heightened alert until the current situation is resolved,"

Jociel rolled his hands in the air. " Which is…?" Stokain leaned in to hear what would be said next. He didn't blame the Breton. When you had all the titles in one sentence, it definitely translated into something important.

Leaning in the soldier cleared his throat. " A door opened up,"

" The Oblivion Crisis is over," He made sure of that, and his bones and muscles remembered that day too. Rubbing his back, he tried to forget the number of bruises he counted on his arms alone.

Never mind the fact he needed to completely replace his entire set of armor after that day.

" Not a door to Oblivion. It's worse than that," The soldier shared fearfully.

His eyebrow crept steadily up his forehead. " Nothing is worse than Oblivion,"

The soldier shook his head. " This land hates magic and will do anything to destroy it," He cleared his throat. " Which is why we're on heightened alert. Any assistance you could offer would welcomed and rewarded," He eyed up the dragon armor wistfully.

Welcomed and rewarded. Well at least the soldier didn't try to sell him a lie.

" Where would I be needed?" He asked next, surprising himself and his two companions.

It took several minutes for the soldier to think it over. " Glademist Cave, and if not there, then with the Elder council. The new count of Kvatch hasn't been appointed yet, and new facts are just coming to light about this other land," He shrugged. " That's all they told us, and I'm sure you'll learn more from the epicenter,"

Jociel nodded. " Stoke, Rak, Let's get a move on. We're needed!" He clapped the soldier on the shoulder and thanked him.

" I thought we weren't going to help the Imperial Legion," Stokain questioned him severely. " You know we're not on the best of terms-"

He held up his hand. " Which is why you're going to help. Plus he did mention rewards, and you know the Imperial Legion is good to their word," Raksada shrugged and nodded. " So you're in, or you're out, but I'm heading for the Imperial City to see what they want me doing," He now had a purpose and with that sense of direction, a renewed sense of self-importance.

" I hate it when he's right," Stokain muttered in contempt loyally following him.

Ever since their fateful introduction at Benirus Manner, the pair have been stuck to each other. Raksada jested it was another curse, but both men vehemently denied that. Wherever they went, trouble inevitably followed.

They wouldn't be so lucky for a peaceful rest that night.

Camping under a cluster of trees to avoid heavy rain fall, a fight spilled into their area and knocked over Raksada's tent and nearly suffocated him as barely visible combatants stumbled over everyone in an attempt to kill each other.

Jociel counted three before he could trip one up and started choking the person. A sharp shock to his system, the brief illumination from the lightning, Jociel glimpsed a black hooded person. Remarkably, they didn't attempt to finish him off. Instead the person turned and attacked another hooded person. In a blinding flash of green light, spots obscured his vision.

Rolling to his feet, he grabbed his shield and sword safely nestled at the head of the now half trampled tent. Barefoot and unarmored, he faced the group of fighting people. None of them attempted to attack him. Raksada started swearing and pushed the tent canvas that almost suffocated him. He tossed it into brush and turned to Jociel. The men exchanged weary glances before quickly snapping their attention to the quickly growing and extremely confusing battle.

In the magic lighting provided by two battling necromancers, the pair counted at least four necromancers, three against one, and out of the darkness as two descended on the now defeated dissident necromancer, a monstrous form unfamiliar to them let out a roar. A rusted and malformed blade cut into the startled necromancer with such force it severed the necromancers arm.

Stokain sprung out from the brush and stabbed his sword into the creature's neck. Thick blood spurted out from the wound and the monster tried to throw him forward and off it. He pulled the sword free a few inches and thrust it back into the exposed neck, twisting as he did so. The necromancers didn't waste time in joining the renewed battle.

Jociel quickly moved forward and pulled the near unconcscious dissident necromancer toward the brush and out of the way. He knelt over the person and pushed back their hood. Lowering his cheek to their nose and mouth, he felt their warm breath against his skin. Rising to his full height, he heard the monster give its last roar and then fell down dead.

Stokain abandoned his sword and pulled out a steel dagger.

While one necromancer tended to his one armed and wounded companion, the other faced the Breton prepared to shed more blood.

In the green light, Raksada, Jociel, and the necromancer remained speechless.

Black blood covered Stokain.

Not red.

He finally looked down at himself in the magical lighting and nearly dropped his dagger in an attempt to wipe the black blood of his skin. In his rush to undress, he tore his undershirt.

" I think it's safe to say this is your lucky night," Jociel warned the three necromancers. " Get out of here before we change our mind," Stokain threw the bloodied shirt onto the ground and started grabbing leaves to wipe the semi-dry from his skin. The dagger, forgotten at his feet, reflected the green light.

The necromancers gathered up their unconscious companion and escaped into the darkness. Raksada immediately set to starting a fire and Jociel turned his eye on the brush where he had pulled the fourth necromancer away from the battle. She now lay on her side clutching it.

Stokain moved for the river and didn't return for a long time. When he finally did, he wore nothing except for a soaked pair of pants.

Jociel pulled out what little food they had from the night before and offered it to the weary man fond of lightning shocking. The man accepted it without a word. Stokain picked up a torch and lit it in the baby fire. Moving closer to the monster he helped kill, he now studied it up closer.

Under the torch light, he could see severely scarred skin, a lip-less mouth lined with sharpened teeth, and a body of a fighter. Black blood oozed from the new and fatal wound. " What in the god's name is this thing?" He finally voiced his horror and tried his best to free his sword from it without getting more blood on him.

Raksada tried to reassemble his tent, and when he could because of snapped tent poles, he gave up. " I don't know but I've never seen you undress that fast," He almost smiled.

" It's not alone," The necromancer finally spoke. " Several of it's companions escaped our group hours before. We tried to find out what it was, but we couldn't. We were going to kill it because the vampires didn't want it as a food source," He shivered.

" It bled black blood. I wouldn't want it as a food source either," Stokain pulled on his soaked but clean shirt. " Why were they trying to kill you?" He never actually met a necromancer before that didn't try to kill him. So far, he remained skeptical.

The man leaned forward to reveal a scar blinding him in his left eye. " I refused to offer myself up as food to the vampires in exchange for protection. Several others did as well, but they left the site before I did. The vampires discovered a letter I was going to have a courier deliver to the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood and the Mage's Guild." He rubbed his hands together. " I may not be the best of imperials, but I'm not the worst either,"

And with that, he leaned back and closed his eyes. The three companions let him be. They had a new problem on their hands – a monster that had companions.

Did it too come for the door connecting the two lands?


	8. Rising Concerns

" Work closely with the Arch-Mage and Master figher. If they need anything, do it," High Chancellor Ocato ordered Jociel while Meer-Mah and Telind filled in Stokain and Raksada on what they needed to know. " If you need access to the prisoner, you have it." He leaned in close so that no one else would hear. " And if you need to beat the information out of him, the soldiers will look the other way,"

Jociel couldn't believe what the highly respected altmer said. " What did he do?" All his dealings with the High Chancellor showed the altmer to be above such acts.

" He has answers, and he refuses to look out for the lives of both lands' citizens," Ocato cleared his throat. " Now I must attend to duties concerning Skyrim, but if you should need me and Dalave Draren or Lasska are unable, you know where to find me," He bowed his head and departed the chamber.

Put on edge, Jociel rejoined his companions, now unofficially upgraded to comrades on an essential mission. Stokain appeared sickly, and he downed a third Cure Disease potion in front of everyone. " I'm just paranoid about the upcoming days," He explained it away.

Raksada suspected it might be an addiction to the potion, but he also knew that if he had been covered in the black blood, he'd probably have been scrubbing his fur for hours each day for a solid week before feeling okay again. Thank goodness Stokain suffered that irritation.

After all, wasn't nearly being suffocated punishment enough? Not to mention paying for a tent patch after he inadvertently tore his tent on the thorny brush.

Telind dismissed it as extremely odd. " You say this necromancer didn't try to attack you?" He demanded clarification. That would greatly upset the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood and the Mage's Guild since they were on the same mission to wipe out necromancy. Telind saw very little reason to outlaw necromancy as long as people weren't being killed for the soul purpose of turning the dead into the undead.

" Yes," Jociel spoke up. He placed a hand on Stokain's shoulder and wedged himself between the Breton and the khajiit. " He also verified for us that vampires provided protection in exchange for necromancers offering themselves as meals,"

Telind referenced his scroll. " The Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood unearthed something similar and promptly reported it to Count Janus Hassildor of Skingrad. Your information supports their find, which gives us a collective plan on how to handle this threat better," Vampires were like Goblins – threats whenever they were hungry or their territory was invaded.

" He also volunteered his assistance should we need it." Jociel pressed the bosmer. " I know that necromancy is still legal and that it's not well looked upon, but he hasn't harmed us, and if he can help us combat the one threat while we confront the other threat-" Telind nodded and stopped Jociel in his effort to persuade the pair.

Stokain cupped his hand around his mouth and nose and breathed. His breath smelled foul, and he felt funny. His muscles ached and then didn't ache, like they were changing muscle by muscle. His clothes felt tighter than normal, and sure enough when he looked down, they were tighter. His physical form could be clearly seen, and thankfully his leather armor helped hide the more private parts.

Telind eyed up Stokain now. " Are you okay?" He asked the Breton.

" Ye-no." Stokain shook his head. " I think I just need to pray a wayshrine or chapel," He massaged his shoulder and stepped away from his comrade. The less people he infected, the better he felt. " As for this necromancer, I think we can trust him to do what is right for the land,"

What very few people understood, and that he took several years of his youth to understand was that no matter what happened, he loved his homeland. No matter how much he stole, how much he killed, how much he bribed otherwise upright citizens, if he destroyed his homeland, he would have nowhere to go. The same applied to necromancers. They needed fresh bodies to raise, and dead bodies didn't procreate with other dead bodies.

Goblins and vampires, to a degree, understood the same principle. If they completely eliminated their food supply, they'd be severely limited.

Bottom line – no one liked being severely limited.

" Very well," He didn't appear too bothered about working with a necromancer. " I'll speak to him shortly. Your assignment then is to head to Glademist Cave. Collect a list of supplies they need, and then head to the nearest settlement to replenish those supplies. If what you say is true, then we may have a greater threat than obstinate Templar knights."

Stokain left immediately after he became uneasy and felt the need to throw up. He barely made it outside before vomiting onto grass and dirt on the far side of the walk. Hands braced against his knees, he inhaled and exhaled. Wiping the resulting tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, he sat down and tried to understand why this was happening to him.

He didn't sit alone for long. Raksada seated himself next to the man. He rubbed his back and hoped this didn't have to do with the monster they killed. " I don't think I have any more cure disease potions left, but I might have a dispel potion and restore health,"

" I don't think they'll help. I need the will of the gods on my side to kick this illness, whatever it is," He wiped his sweaty brow. " I'm hungry, and I don't think I can survive another hour of talking with the diplomats and politicians." In fact, all he wanted right now was to lie down and get some rest.

Raksada stood and held out his gloved hand to the man. Stokain accepted it and pulled himself to his feet. " Just don't vomit on me. I already have one bald spot," Stokain chuckled and assured him he would just vomit on the ground in front of Raksada. Together the men started toward the least expensive inn several districts away.

Inside, Telind wasn't convinced the older Breton told the truth. " Are you certain your comrade is well? We can not risk any more trouble in the land right now. An outbreak is not something we can successfully manage in conjunction with the door and vampires teaming with violent necromancers,"

" Though it does cause one to wonder if the necromancers are violent due to being constantly hunted or because they are constantly targeted and suppressed," Jociel thought out loud. " But if it appears contagious, I give you my word to keep him away from others to limit exposure," Telind nodded, trusting the young Breton to keep his word. " I must go. Take care,"

Tracking down his comrades to The Merchants Inn in the Market district, he wondered if any word on who killed his Nord friend, Lorkmir, came to light yet.

In the corner of the Inn and away from everyone else, Stokain ate without holding back. He became violently ill later that night, at which point Raksada and Jociel both agreed to take him to the chapel to be healed. Since the Imperial City didn't have a chapel devoted to the Nine, they had to depart through the Talos district gate, take the gold road north, turn onto the silver road north and head straight to Bruma.

Once in Bruma, Raksada would stay with Stokain, and Jociel would travel south, take the orange road west and reach Glademist Cave. With Stokain in good hands, Jociel would follow orders and do his best to stem the flow of fear and restore some control of events.

Secure in Skingrad, Witt hovered over Kyler as she showed him her rounded pregnant belly. He placed his hand over the taut skin and couldn't stop smiling. " Even though I'm a dunmer, and you're an imperial, does this make our child a Breton?"

She frowned and hit him with a pillow. " Oh for the love of the Nine." She rolled her eyes. " You know I don't really consider Bretons elven in nature. To me they will always be considered human," She chewed her lip. " But you may be right…I hate it when you're right," Then she glared at the ceiling as if she were glaring at Mara.

Witt rolled his hand up the bump and curled up on the bed next to her. " You do know that I care for you, and that I care for this child,"

" Yes…"

" And that I trust you," He went on.

Her eyebrow rose and she twisted at the waist to better look him in the eye. " What are you planning on doing?" She asked with growing dread.

He rested his face in her neck and placed soft kisses along her shoulder. " I have to clear out a cave for a recommendation. The goblins killed someone who possessed an important Ayleid relic, and the guild wants it back. I'm taking support with me, but I don't know if I'll come back alive-"

She put a finger to his moving lips. " Don't say that," She teared up and fought back her off balanced emotions. " You'll come back, and you will see this child born. And if I have to cut down goblins, monsters, necromancers, and bandits, so help me I will," He smiled and eased her hand away. " Just come back alive," Kissing him, she tried to bury the dread.

Witt held her close and didn't let go. " We are an ill fated race." He reminded as gently as he could.

" I don't care how ill fated you are," She silenced him. " I'm not losing you,"

He wrapped his arm around her waist. He just hoped that if anything did happen to him, she could stay focused on herself and their child.

Walking past Summitmist Manor, a hooded woman with dark hair, ample exposed cleavage, and strange clothing that seemed to be wrapped around her body instead of slipped on piece by piece. It resembled the color of the Dark Brotherhood light armor, though the arm wrappings were black, and the staff she carried did not resemble any staff seen in the land.

She lowered her hood when she approached a guard and asked where the manor was. The guard directed her back around, and she approached the sleeping waif. Poking him awake with her staff, she held it to his throat. " I'm looking for Kyler Devinus,"

" An' who might you be?" The man eyed up the feathers poking out from the bottom of the wrappings.

" The name is Morrigan," She announced herself with great importance.

.

Above is the link for an interactive map of Tamriel, Cyrodiil specifically. Enjoy.


	9. Old Gods Reborn

Fighting off sleep, Kyler studied the strange woman from across the table. Witt lingered behind Morrigan, ready to defend the love of his life if required. Morrigan smirked and noted the protruding bulge beneath the worn robes sporting holes in some areas. " You have a way of making people disappear. I need you to make someone disappear," She said without ceremony or hesitation.

Witt straightened his shoulders and reassessed Morrigan. Something about the way she held herself made him nervous.

Folding her hands together, Kyler leaned forward. " I don't know what you're talking about," She smiled mysteriously.

And so the game begun.

Morrigan slid a bag of gold across the tabletop. " You'll find that all the coins charged are there,"

" If not, I charge twice the amount for the missing amount," Kyler pulled the bag toward her and prodded it open with a fork and then watched the coins spill out onto the tabletop. She counted them in piles of ten and then finally reached the total of a hundred. " You're lucky. Witt usually leaves a few scars if you try to cheat me and can't pay up,"

The daughter of the witch of the wilds leaned forward. " We'll get along perfectly,"

Putting the gold back into the bag, Kyler nodded to Witt. " I'm not worried about getting along with you. If you cross me in any manner, it won't end well for you," She folded her hands together once more. " Who do you want hidden?"

Morrigan smiled. " You'll have to meet him first, and then we'll discuss my demands," She spoke matter-of-factly like she had a choice in how Kyler managed her side business.

" It'll have to wait till tomorrow," Witt informed her. " There are empty beds upstairs if you want to stay here. If not, return in the morning,"

Turning her head, Morrigan visually sized up him up. She stood and looked Kyler right in the eye. " I don't leave people alive if they cross me. I'll be back in the morning," She left them just as abruptly as she arrived.

Witt nodded toward the bag of gold coins. " Either other thieves are spreading the good word, or someone let the goblin out of the saddle bag," He moved forward and seated himself in the same seat Morrigan sat in.

" So far, she's all about business. She's either working for the Imperial Legion or some other group intent on finding the others we've hidden or she really wants our help," Kyler crossed her hands and leaned back. Only the Gray Fox knew about her side business, aside from Witt.

Or so she knew for certain.

" To sleep then? We'll know if it's a trap in the morning," Witt helped her to her feet. " You really are beautiful,"

She blushed. " Uh huh…This is just so I don't worry about you when you go cave delving…" Teasing him, she accepted the help and wondered if Morrigan would ever tell her who passed along the good word.

He rubbed her arm. " I assure you, my lovely imperial, that it is not." Despite the misgivings she had about him pursuing dangerous tasks, she wouldn't hold him back from success. " Now for the second time, good night and sleep tight," Throwing the blanket over her, he didn't go to sleep right away.

No soft foot falls, no dropping items, no strange thuds, no heavy breathing other than Kyler's.

Eventually it lulled him to sleep, and he woke to find the bed empty.

Going into full panic mode, he slid from the bed, yanked on a discarded pair of pants and a pair of boots, and pulled a red shirt from the wardrobe. Listening for any sounds, he relaxed, and then panicked again.

Had they apprehended her and dragged her to the prison?

Were they lurking outside?

Back pressed against the wall, he pulled the shirt over his head and snagged a dagger from the desk.

" What are you doing?" Kyler stood in the doorway.

He stared at her in shock and then relaxed. Face flushed, he put the dagger down. " Nothing," He answered without thinking. " I just-"

She laughed. " You were waiting for an ambush…don't worry, it's not," Kyler adjusted her satchel. " Once you're really ready, we can follow Morrigan," She shook her head and walked out of the room.

He didn't relax until he heard the door to the second floor open and close. Removing the shirt, Witt forced himself to breathe. " Remember she is equally capable of killing you in your sleep, and she won't hesitate to remove your tongue if she thinks you're a threat to her freedom," Calming down once more, Witt hoped she didn't tell anyone about this.

Otherwise his reputation was ruined.

Downstairs and outside, Kyler and Morrigan waited for him. Kyler smirked, Morrigan stopped pacing. " Finally," She reprimanded Witt.

Not certain where she thought she was in control, Witt put his arm around Kyler's shoulder. " Did anyone tell you that you need to learn how to smile?" He snipped at Morrigan.

" The last time someone told me that, I killed them in their sleep," She replied matter-of-factly.

" Really?" Kyler asked in great surprise.

She laughed. " No. But they didn't bother me again about it," Taking the lead, Morrigan lead them to the West Weald Inn and to her room. Inside the room, a youth no more than eight years old lay fast asleep on the bed. " Meet my son,"

Kyler stepped into the room while Witt stood outside and closed the door. She faced Morrigan and cleared her throat. " When I hide people, I can't stress it enough that those who want to stay in touch with the hidden individuals could possibly give away their new location," Morrigan's never changing blank expression frustrated the pregnant imperial.

" I know. I need him somewhere safe and out of the hands of my enemy."

Where was she supposed to hide a youth in a land that had more than the occasional burst of vampire population, the aggressive raids of goblins, and even nature itself?

Morrigan's eyes followed her as she glanced back and forth between the boy and then took a seat on the edge of the bed. Surprisingly and somewhat taken back by the passive behavior, Kyler hoped it was all in the name of protection out of love and not protection for another reason.

" And who is the enemy?" Kyler questioned the woman closely. If she needed to dodge the Dark Brotherhood, Cheydinhal would be the last place to send the boy. If she needed to dodge the Imperial Legion, the Imperial City would be the last place to even consider. Needless to say, it all became location dependent.

In a contest of no blinking, the two women sized each other up. Just when Kyler opened her mouth, Morrigan spoke. " You know of the Chantry, and you know they are against magic,"

Taken back, Kyler cocked her head. " Magic users for…Thedas?" Morrigan nodded but kept that same infuriating blank expression. " Magic users can't use magic in Tamriel, and one would assume that magic users of Tamriel can't use magic in Thedas," She turned her eye on the boy. " Why hide the boy?"

In a brief moment of softness, Morrigan moved to her son's side and smoothed back his short hair. " He is a very special child, and that is all anyone needs to know," She stood. " Can you do it?" She demanded in finality.

" Well, yes…but this land isn't necessarily safe. We have trolls, minotaurs, wild life, goblins, willow o' wisps, humans, elves, half elves, vampires, werewolves, daedric creatures…it's impossible to guarantee his safety."

" I'm not asking of the challenges you have to face. I'm asking you if you can do it,"

" You have demands, and so do I," Kyler relented. " First demand – if I hide your son, and if you endanger his location, I held my up my end. If you require me to move him again because of your error or anyone working with you error's, then I require full payment again. If he is required to be moved because of me, then no fee is required. Second demand – I conduct business through shadows and contacts for a reason. If you recommend my services, it has to be done through the proper channels or I can't continue to help people,"

Morrigan blinked. " That it?"

She frowned. " Yes. The business is simple. Hold up your end, I'll hold up mine," She held out her hand.

Eyeing up her hand, Morrigan cocked her head. " Is this a strange formality common throughout Tamriel?"

The innocent question caught Kyler off balance. Retracting her hand, Kyler pushed forward. " Your demands," She snapped her fingers with hopes Morrigan would answer almost immediately.

" His general safety must be guaranteed,"

Kyler nodded. " Possible. Go on,"

" If visitors from Thedas learn who his father is and his origins, he must be moved,"

" Fee dependent, and explanation required, but go on,"

Morrigan grabbed her arm and pulled her close. " My son is an Old God reborn. He is powerful, the enemy of the Chantry, and if they get their hands on him, they will see to it that he never sees the light of day or freedom again," She let go of Kyler. " And if you tell anyone that, you won't see the next dawn,"

Slightly shaken by the threat, Kyler kept her nerves steady and tried her best to keep her fear hidden. " That it?"

" If I die, he must have a guardian and someone to reveal his secret to him when he is of age," She finished off her list of demands.

Kyler held up her hand. " First Witt, now you. I'm tired of the 'If I die,' talks," She sighed and crossed her arms. " I might have a few locations for him to reside in, but you may not like what comes next," She looked the woman in the eye.

Morrigan smoothed a lock of hair behind her son's hair.

" He'll need his name changed, he'll need to cooperate with who I have watching over him, and so will you" Kyler laid down the law. " He will also have to pick how his future will shape up whether it's a vocation or training of sorts. I can claim him as a long lost nephew, worst case scenario. Best case scenario, he'll be around other people and safe from general harm,"

" Just make it happen," She said to Kyler before moving for the door. " I have business to take care of else where, but I'll be in touch,"

And just like that, Morrigan left abruptly once more.

Kyler watched the boy open his eyes and look up at her. No sleepiness, completely alert.

" Well, it looks like you and I are about to become close friends," She said to the boy and offered her hand to him.

He rolled onto his back and onto his feet. Without accepting her hand, he pulled his traveling pack off the floor. " Just make it happen," He said gruffly.

Kyler grabbed his arm and leaned in close. " I know you heard what your mother said, and drop the attitude. I'm here to help," She let him go and opened the door. Witt eyed up the boy and then offered his arm to Kyler. Kyler brushed past him, the boy behind her.


	10. New Hope

The boy seemed an extension of Morrigan, and interestingly enough, Witt didn't mind his bluntness. " Are you sure your contact is going to be able to keep him safe?" Witt grilled Kyler while refusing to help her repack the boy's traveling pack.

" Yes, and I'll be fine traveling by myself. Just do what you have to do for the recommendation and come back to me alive," She placed a kiss on his cheek. " I promise I'll be fine. I'm meeting up with Raksada and Stokain at the halfway point. It seems they also have something keeping them busy,"

Witt frowned. " Stokain as in former lover, Stokain?"

She nodded. " Yes, that Stokain. And no, I don't love him nor do I have a casual physical relationship with him anymore. That ended after he went to prison for a long time. He never said what the charge was, but I figured the further away I could get, the better off I was," Handing the pack to the boy, she sighed. " I have to go."

Leaving Skingrad, she stopped to speak with Massimus and then asked the boy his name. He looked up at her without a facial expression. " Why do you care?"

Kneeling in front of him, she lifted his chin with her hand. " I care because I'm more than just a business woman. I'm in charge of your safety, and I refuse to see you get hurt. So what's your name, kid?" She smiled at him, seeing a bit of Morrigan in him. He had his mother's nose and eyes, and the rest must be his father.

He blinked twice.

" Alright, you don't need to tell me your name, but the name I'm giving you – you will have to give when other people ask your name. Deal?" She held out her hand.

He shook her hand, and when their hands touched, she felt a sharp zap. " Sorry." He quickly tucked his hands behind his back.

Looking down at her hand, Kyler noticed a raw mark where the magic had originated. Two small overlapping Vs centered on her palm. " You know…I think you'll like where we're going. You can train your magic into submission, and then you can learn how to use it," She slid her arm around his shoulder and started telling him more about Cyrodiil and what she thought a kid his age should know.

By the time they reached Anvil the next day, she regretted leaving him in the very capable hands of Benirus Manor's caretaker. After Fadril Helas took the road more often, and Jociel agreed to help out the Imperial Legion, Raksada didn't want the sole responsibility of upkeep. Before he left to pursue side jobs, he hired a mage to make sure nothing got stolen and the food didn't spoil.

" Sosile, meet my cousin, Antoni Celata. Antoni, Sosile is the boss of this home, and you will listen to her. If I hear that you're misbehaving for her, I promise you I will come back, and it won't be pretty,"

He rolled his eyes.

She patted him on the shoulder. " Now behave for her. Bretons tend to find the most ingenious punishments for impertinent children," She winked at Sosile.

The woman chuckled and nodded. " We have two bedrooms in this house. The main bedroom can be yours," Kyler turned back to the door, but before she could open it, Antoni ran over to her and hugged her. " She has to get going-"

Kyler held up a hand. " You behave and I promise to come visit in a month or two," She promised him.

He smiled and held out a pinky. " Pinky promise?"

" Pinky and spit handshake promise," She agreed jovially.

Eagerly he spit into his hand and held it out. To Sosile's horror, Kyler did the same and firmly squeezed the kid's hand. Once outside, Kyler wiped her palm on her pants and headed for the docks. Even though she heard it wasn't wise to indulge in the alcohol while pregnant, she knew she could drink water.

Inside the manor, Antoni behaved for the first few hours and then started going through the clothes Kyler packed for him after getting them tailored to better fit him. He left them in a big heap at the bottom of the wardrobe and then ran around the house brandishing a pole acting like it was a sword. Sosile let him be and decided to wait out a few days to see if this was normal.

Ashana explored the tunnels and caves beneath Hackdirt renamed New Hope and eventually set up a corner for herself. She arranged old crates intact in a circle. Using the old crates that weren't intact, she, along with the other two, created new furniture. For the most part, the other two wanted nothing to do with the tunnels and caves beneath the twice destroyed town.

Returning to the surface and entering the basement of her home, she thought she heard movement the floor above. Heading up quickly, she opened the trap door and saw an armored boot. Eyes trailed up the dirty boot and shin guards onto a cuirass that had blood splashed across it. Her heart sped up and returned to normal when she recognized the familiar face.

" Well look who adventure dragged in…" Climbing up and closing the trap door, she gave the Bosmer a hug. " I thought you were doing your best to work your way through the Arena ranks in the Imperial City,"

He bowed his head and pointed to a wicked scar on his arm. Anaril shrugged. " I'm actually here on official business," Stepping aside, two men sitting on two crate built stools now became visible. In Imperial armor, both men sipped on ale and talked about the expected weather and how it would affect the crops.

Wiping her hands off on her shirt, Ashana nodded. " The Templar?"

" Something like that. Meet Hales and Hicks. We're here to learn more about the land you came from," He offered his arm to her. Grabbing an extra stool from the wall, Ashana placed it down in between the two imperials.

She smiled and introduced herself.

Anaril sat off to the side and listened as she launched into a tale of epic proportions mixing mythology with how she, like all other magic users, were treated. " Slavery is another issue in itself, and I doubt it will affect this land. Everyone we've met here is fairly capable. I still find it hard to accept religion though," She sighed and shook her head.

" In this land, we don't care about religion, only actions." Hicks said. She flinched when he tried to place his hand on her arm. " You mentioned magic users that embrace magic in your land?"

She nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed her hands together to rub some of the dirt off. " The thing is…they like games. To trust them is to trust a snake, and you can never trust a snake. You're better off trusting a troll than a snake," She shrugged. " And I personally like it here at Hackdirt. Besides, I'm an elf. If you haven't noticed from the templar's behavior…"

" They're still an ally," Hales pressed. " Anaril, deliver this journal to Imperial City, in the hands of the Arch-Mage, Fighter's guild Master, or the High Chancellor himself. It has everything he wants," He stood and bowed to Ashana. " And now we leave, my petite lady," Giving her his best cheeky smile, he followed the fighters guild member.

Hicks followed Hales, leaving Ashana alone in her home and wondering why she felt lonely and used. Grabbing the broom, she started sweeping and paused at the sound of the door opening. Greir walked in. " So they visited you too. I thought they would never leave," He seated himself in front of the fire and tried to warm up.

" They're afraid of a war, and I understand why. I just wish it wasn't just us living here." She frowned and almost wished she was back in the tower.

ALMOST.

Greir smoothed his hands over his growing facial wrinkles. A sorry excuse of a beard his some of them. " Once we get rebuilding and turn this into a profitable place, it won't be that hard to draw people in," Though he never admitted it to his companions, he wanted to go back to Thedas, free the other mages, and bring them back here.

A personal safe haven – somewhere where the chantry couldn't touch them.

If he knew that one of the Old Gods had been reborn and currently stayed in Anvil, then he would have leverage against the Chantry.

But he didn't.

Entering the town, Morrigan went to the well and peered into the darkness the grate revealed. She picked up a rock and dropped it down, counting the time it took. She didn't hear it drop. " Hm, I wonder where they get their water," She said to herself before noticing a Thedas mage tending to a communal garden between the homes fenced in.

Approaching him, she watched him work with the hoe and rake. " Excuse me,"

He looked up.

" I was looking for New Hope," She looked around at the unimpressive destroyed or barely standing structures.

" You're here," He stopped raking the dirt and pulled out big rocks from the loose dirt. " It's not much now, but we'll turn it into something impressive,"

So much hope colored his words, it inspired doubt in Morrigan. " I can help," She smiled mysteriously and knew she was doing exactly what her mother did to her. She was using her son build a counter cult in a land where the Chantry couldn't touch her, her son, or the cult.

Standing the Fereldan mage studied her. " You remind me of someone,"

" I know the Hero of Fereldan," She explained before shifting her staff and moving to avoid having dirt brushed onto her boots. " Do you still believe in the Old Gods?"

" The gods that Darkspawn corrupt? Yes. Many mages who refuse the Chantry's suppression do," Dropping in seeds, the mage glanced once or twice to the darkening sky. " What of it?"

She knelt in front of him. " What if I could tell you that I'm here to help?"

He blinked. " If you're here to help, and it involves the Old Gods, I don't want part of it,"

That mysterious smile grew. " You would if I told you, an Old God could expose the corruption of the chantry," She stood and started to walk away.

He jumped up to follow her. " You have five minutes," He placed his hands behind his back. " Starting-"

Morrigan leaned on her staff. " I know of an Old God reborn, and his memories passed on to his new form are…enlightening." And Chantry be damned, her son had the magic to prove those memories true.


	11. Tensions Rising

Sitting outside Glademist Cave, Hicks chewed on a reed and kept an eye on the road just over the small hill. The wooden door to the cave remained closed until the guards inside switched out with the currently resting guards. Everyone expected another attack through the portal. Word of the Templars spread like wildfire across Cyrodiil, leaving the people weary of knights wearing strange armor.

Several soldiers regularly patrolled New Hope just in case the escaped Thedas mages were in on the trouble. Out of sight, the soldier did not catch the notice of the previously three, now four, individuals slowly turning New Hope from a gloomy settlement to an inviting place to live.

Even the necromancers and vampires seemed to be calming their usual chaos in favor of helping everyone stay alert and focused on the new threat. All the guilds saw a rise in requests. Most revolved around setting up safety mechanisms and clearing out old threats that never went away but weren't a pressing issue at the time.

In a strange twist, pirate activity slowed and actually seemed to be benefitting the common person.

But the benevolence and sudden burst of wealth would not last forever.

On this particular day, that expected decline stayed in the future. The door opened up and out stepped a soldier. " Sir, I need you to come immediately," Moving from his spot, he signaled over another Imperial soldier and followed Hales's replacement.

Through the generously wide tunnels that fit two people side by side, the coolness hit him immediately and chased away sweat from the warmth of outside. He adjusted his armor and reached for a canteen. Emptying the last of the water, he slid it back into the snap on holder. " What's going on?" He finally asked.

" Sir, two people came through, but they weren't Templars or mages. They were diplomats and they requested a meeting with our diplomats," He answered in a lowered voice. " They're unarmed, and one wears strange robes and claims to be from the Chantry."

Picking up the pace immediately, Hicks started thinking worst case scenario. " You head outside and wake the others. If they have Templars following them, they'll still have to get out of this cave alive," The soldier nodded and ran toward the exit, his armor bouncing and making noise the entire way. The echoes off the stone walls didn't help Hicks hear what could possibly be around the corner.

To his relief, Hicks would not come face to face with an emerging threat. He instead came face to face with two soldiers pointing their drawn bows at the diplomats. The two women refused to look at each and seemed to be restraining themselves from bickering with each other. One woman dressed in robes similar to the ones the fugitive mages wore when they first entered the land, except the skirt was short and the gold trimmings on the brown corset type top seemed genuine. Thigh high brown books topped off the look and made it almost sexy in comparison to the other female.

On the hands of the mage female were several rings, and around her neck was an equally beautiful necklace. The other female wore full body robes of a curious peach, golden and dark red coloring with golden rays centered around the shoulders and chest. The gray haired woman frowned at the mage while the mage seemed to smirk in a challenge.

Hales stepped in between the archers. " State your names and purpose," He ordered.

" I am Grand Cleric Lairah." The woman in the religious robes stated in a calm and non-confrontational manner. " I am representing the Chantry in diplomatic negotiations,"

So far, so good. No attack yet.

The other woman nodded. " I am Magister Elaninde. I am here representing mages of all origins," The Tevinter human was the stark opposite of Grand Cleric. In an almost night and day comparison, Magister Elaninde exemplified everything against Chantry values and the way women should behave whereas Grand Cleric Lairah represented everything conservative.

Hales allowed one soldier to lower his bow. " And the other representatives?" He asked.

" They are gathering as we speak and traveling to the portal." Lairah answered him. " We do not wish war, only peace,"

Elaninde said nothing. Her magic didn't work here, and the Grand Cleric knew that. However the Chantry could not ignore what the Templars had reported. This land revolved around magic, and there was no changing that. It had to be dealt with directly.

So far, very few knew about the true intent of the portal, and at that very moment on the Thedas side, it was heavily guarded and at the center of a soldier camp.

Hales cleared his throat. " When you wish this meeting to take place, a heavily armed escort will be ready to take you to our representatives. Any attacks made from this point on out will be an act of war. You have been forewarned. Now return to your land and only send an unarmed messenger to alert us you have gathered your diplomats,"

The Grand Cleric stepped through first, and Elaninde looked right at Hales. " Beware the Chantry. Peace is a lie, war is not," And with that, she too stepped through the portal.

Hales patted both men on the shoulder. " If they ignore our orders, shoot to kill," He left the two soldiers and needed to send a messenger immediately to the Imperial City. If they couldn't get soldiers in time, then he'd have hire adventurers again. Last time it worked out fine, so this time he didn't harbor any hesitation about it.

Across the land and in a cave, a small number of necromancers gathered. These necromancers, without an escort of vampires, were headed by the same man that agreed to work directly with the new Arch-Mage, Dalave Draren. Sifkni addressed his fellow necromancers and started directing them on their future plans.

" We'll need to make sure the Mythic Dawn doesn't foil any plans to keep this land from turmoil. They're silent now, but they're still a threat," He pointed out several locations that the remaining Mythic Dawn members took refuge in.

An Khajiit female held up a scroll. " Why not try to have a truce with them until this possible war is over with? They're no more our enemy than the fighter's guild is, or Blackwood Company," She placed down the scroll that was imbued with the spell of Charm. " We need the bodies in our favor, and not as dread zombies,"

Sifkni frowned. " What's to stop them from killing you?" After the Oblivion Crisis, the nord wanted nothing more than to slaughter all of the Mythic Dawn.

" What's to say they don't care about this land? They have to live here too,"

" Only to attempt to take over it again,"

" Nonetheless, the other land is a threat right now with their anti-magic demands," She pressed stubbornly. " They're not the best but they aren't the worst of allies, and it's not like we're widely liked and accepted," Anger tinged her voice.

Sifkni ran a hand through his black hair and tightened his black robes around his figure. " Very well, but this is your mission." He motioned to the two imperial males. " You two, you'll be delivering packets of information to the Imperial soldiers working directly with the Arch-Mage. They aren't supposed to try and bring us in. They're on our side, so beware any suspicious behavior,"

The two men nodded. Sifkni tossed each a satchel filled with proof of his claim, the letter detailing the information discovered and gathered, and a small amount of gold for emergencies. The men caught them and headed for the cave exit.

Finally Sifkni addressed the last person. " You know others that are not comfortable with having vampire protection. Sway them to our side and make sure they aren't working to destroy us," The nord female caught the last of the three satchels and left Sifkni all alone with his map and limited supplies.

In the pit of his stomach, he knew this wouldn't end well at all, but in the name necessity, it was being done. Running another hand through his hair, he sat back and reflected on where he went wrong in his life. Turning to necromancy didn't even surface in his thoughts.

Antoni watched his Breton caretaker sweep the food crumbs from underneath the table. " And what lesson did you learn today?" She questioned him, looking up from the house work.

He stopped writing in his journal to answer her. " Heroes aren't born, they're made,"

" And?" She leaned on the broom.

" Magic isn't a toy," He bowed his head again and continued to write the lines she penalized him with.

He accidentally caught an entire wardrobe on fire after attempting a outdo a fellow student. The fire almost spread to the carpet, which would have caught all of the cellar on fire.

" And?"

" I'm sorry?" He sounded hesitant and confused.

Sosile smiled. " Good boy. Now finish the rest of your lines and then go to bed. Tomorrow you're scrubbing the soot stains from the floor and wall," He groaned but didn't dare defy her. She might actually take away his right to use magic if he didn't listen.

A knock at the door surprised her later that night. Sosile opened the door to find several mages and a gravely ill Stokain carried in on a stretcher. " Cellar to the secret room," Raksada came up behind them and gave Sosile a quick kiss on the cheek. " Don't disturb us,"

She followed them to the cellar and frowned. " What happened?" She demanded.

One mage turned around to answer her. " Just don't let anyone come down here." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Heading back to the sitting room, she watched the dying fire flicker lower and lower to being extinguished. Whoever was on the stretcher, she hoped they bounced back from it. She didn't recognize it, and she could only hope it wasn't communicable.

**My apologies for not posting sooner. College classes started so I might only be able to do a chapter a week, but hopefully occasionally two chapters a week. Anyone want to co-author with me, just hit me up in a message.**


	12. Cultural Differences

Among the templars escorting the Grand Cleric, Engar and Viguri adjusted quickly to lacking any ability to quell magic. The others attempted despite their best efforts and failed to produce even a small effect. Among the army of blended nations, several individuals stood out to the trained eyes of the Imperial soldiers. To the unhappiness of the Templars and Grand Cleric, these individuals were not stopped from talking to the Imperial soldiers.

Jociel rode up next to the one wielding a staff of twisted wood. " You aren't bothered to be here. Why?" He learned long ago that waiting for answers rarely worked out to his benefit.

The black short haired individual turned to address him. " You're what they call a half elf, correct?" The deep feminine voice lacked any

" Bretons is the correct term,"

" Politically correct term, but that doesn't matter. This land is no different than Thedas. It just embraces magic, and proudly so. I do not fear magic here, but those who can not wield it," Scars covered her ungloved hands. " You are not weary to speak to us. Why?"

He smirked and nodded ahead. " I was young and stupid when the Oblivion Crisis started. My father's brother-in-arms tried to teach me how to be a better man, but it took facing down a Daedric and slaughtering it to realize the land I love isn't going to give me any breaks," His eyes strayed to her worn armor.

She smirked.

He spurred his horse to move ahead and joined his other comrades.

Cyrodiil put up little resistance to the foreigners, although a closer encounter with a minotaur and a very heavy two handed hammer put several of the Templars to the test. Without running down escaped mages, otherwise known as maleficars, they actually slew the horned beast before it could split up the diplomats and foreign soldiers.

" Sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite," Jociel teased several of the Templars and caused two of the odd ball soldiers to laugh. " Oh ho…someone isn't afraid." He dropped down next to them. " Did you come across our leeches?"

The mage from earlier nodded. " Several of them. It seems they infect fast, but interestingly they couldn't infect dwarves. All have been slaughtered or rounded up for study. You have a name?" Jociel sensed she had more battle experience than she did just by looking at her.

He pointed to himself. " You may call this Breton Jociel. He is a likeable fellow, though sometimes too lax about things," He nodded to the silent male. " Your names?" Tucking his knee close to his chest, Jociel was glad the Oblivion Crisis didn't complicate this new mess.

" Cousland and Hawke." The female pointed to herself then her companion. " Hero of Fereldan and Hero of Kirkwall,"

" Interesting names,"

" They're surnames," Hawke stated, now looking up and revealing a scar down one cheek. " We were only invited along because we carry influence with the people."

Pulling his hood up, Jociel poked the fire with a stick and then tossed the stick into it. " Three heroes meet on a dark night, and what do they talk about?" He chuckled. " Actually, we've come across one your leeches as well. I don't know what they're called, but they poisoned my friend and from the reports, he's barely keeping it at bay,"

" Bulky, gray ish skin, pockmarked?" Cousland asked.

Hawke moved his hands to shape out a weapon. " Carrying something like this? Those are Darkspawn, and if your friend is infected, he'll turn into one of them. Females are favored because they give birth to new spawn, but darkspawn aren't picky. Certain few can use magic, and they're damn near impossible to exterminate," He laid back on his back and wrapped a field blanket around him.

Jociel nodded. " Stokain can beat it. We just have to figure a way around it,"

" There is no way around it," Cousland assured him. " Even the Grey Wardens succumb to its effects, and they don't answer to the Archdemon's calls. I'm sorry but your friend is dead. You're better off slaughtering him before he turns,"

With the troubling news heavy on his mind, Jociel split off from the group when they reached the Imperial city and sent a letter to Anvil. They couldn't let another threat plague the land, even if it meant sacrificing a friend. " You look like you came face to face with a goblin and lost," One of the soldiers remarked when he showed up at the diplomatic hearing.

" There have been better days." He assured the soldier before entering the room and standing against the wall. Cousland and Hawke also did the same as several Magisters, a Grand Cleric, king's representatives, and a Templar Knight sat across from all eight of Cyrodiil's representatives for the Elder Council and High Chancellor Ocato.

High Chancellor Ocato stood and greeted everyone cordially before making the introductions of the elves, humans, argonians, and khajiit that he worked with on a daily basis. Arch Mage Dalave Draren and Master Lasska took their place next to Jociel without interrupting the tedious proceedings. The Templar knight did the same and sat down to allow the Magisters to introduce themselves, hostility clear. The king's representatives were last to make introductions.

" Now that we are familiar with each other, the first matter to address is safety. The body of a Darkspawn has been recovered, and we were informed there are more darkspawn yet to wreak havoc. Knowledge collected indicates they are disease passing threat and infamously hard to eradicate," High Chancellor Ocato folded his hands over the tabletop.

" The portal opened by Maleficars-" The Templar knight began to say.

Interrupted by an elven magister. " With all due respect, if you didn't suppress the mages, they wouldn't have been forced to open a portal. Our journey through this land shows that it is not highly unlikely nor feared by the people,"

Dalave cleared her throat. " The portal isn't the threat," She stepped forward. " The Darkspawn are. While we are not adverse to another religion in this land, we also do not want a war between magic intolerant individuals and magic embracing individuals. The Mage's Guild manages its own ranks, and we do not need a war over someone's misplaced fears,"

" With all due respect," The Templar Knight addressed her, " The vampires of your land have already killed over twenty people in Thedas and quite possibly passed along the disease. Your land is not so innocent either,"

The Dunmer and human stared each other down. " And we take care of the threat they pose. We do not need you telling us how to go about it. We didn't invite you into this land in the first place,"

High Chancellor Ocato put his hand on hers. " Enough. It is settled that each land's threats are a problem equally shared. The problem at hand is conflicts in belief and jurisdiction of authority. You have no authority in our land, and we have no authority in yours. That leaves us with several options." Returning to her spot, Dalave crossed her arms and fantasized about roasting the Templar alive in his armor.

" We could ensure that the portal is inaccessible," The Grand Cleric suggested. " There is no need for bloodshed."

" Or we could work out an agreement," Magister Elaninde spoke up. " In order to encourage open communications, we can agree to allow Tamriel to protect mages of Thedas. In return, we have the right to spread our beliefs throughout the lands,"

" Were it not for the Old Gods, the Golden City would not have fallen and the Old Gods would not have been tainted. Your beliefs will only go on to poison this land," Grand Cleric Lairah stated almost venomously.

A certain spark appeared in Magister Elaninde's eye. " I did not say the Chantry could not try to spread its words. Or do you fear the Maker will not heal your wounds like the other gods of this land do?"

Lasska leaned in toward Dalave. " I got money on the Magister,"

" I don't know. The Grand Cleric looks like she might eviscerate anyone suggesting the Old Gods deserve a wider congregration,"

"Afraid to lose the wager?"

" More like the women will never fight," She smirked. " They're too refined for that."

" But you're not," He got an elbow to the ribs for that comment.

High Chancellor Ocato spoke once more. " We would welcome all religions as long as they do not lead to warring factions. Our laws are different from yours, and whether you belief it or not, this land can fend for itself without the involvement of people. We can agree then that conflict of belief is the root of your concerns."

" It is not only conflict of belief," A representative for the Ferelden king spoke up. " Tamriel possesses races not seen in Thedas, races that would suffer discrimination due to their animal roots,"

Meer-Mah couldn't hide the contempt.

" It is almost certain if they were to enter Thedas Tevinter would target them for slavery as surely as every other race. More so even since they are not widely concerned about,"

An elf stepped back from the wall, with glowing lines running along his skin. He had white hair and piercing yellow eyes. " This is true," His deeper voice attracted Dalave's attention. Despite the fact he had Bosmer coloring, he wasn't unattractive. " And it would also lead to war,"

Jociel stepped forward and whispered something in Telind's ear before leaving the room.

" There is much to discuss, and it can't be done in one meeting," Fenris announced in finality.

Cousland and Hawke both nodded and could already see a war ridden future for the lands.

*This was a particularly difficult chapter to work with. I hope everyone is enjoying it, and I promise to have CH 13 up and running next week. *


	13. Dangerous Shadows

Lasska and Dalave stayed behind to speak with High Chancellor Ocato while everyone else departed the room. The guests were put up at the Tiber Septim Hotel and were warned to not break the law. As Telind so eloquently put it – " Or else you'll take the short walk, willing or unwilling, to the prison district," Whether or not his words had an effect on them, he didn't know.

Dalave's face lit up when she stepped outside and spotted none other than her favorite miscreant, Kyler Devinus. Wrapping her arms around the pregnant woman, Dalave smiled over her shoulder at Witt, carrying most of their supplies in a pack slung across his shoulder and resting against his back.

" It is hard to believe you're pregnant. You couldn't have chosen a better mage. Witt may like to say he is anti-social and hard hearted but I disagree." Pulling back Dalave took Kyler's hand. " You look absolutely radiant. The Divines must bless you with every step."

Blushing, Kyler glanced over her shoulder at Witt. She motioned him to stand at her side. " Sadly, I wish I were here for pleasure. Or rest. Traveling while pregnant is extremely tiring. Staying in one city is not an option in times like these," She couldn't wear her usual leather armor. Instead she had to go one size up so that she could fit into it.

Witt put an arm around Kyler's growing waist. " We received word that a Telvanni has been making waves and causing discourse with several mage's guild members. After earning another recommendation for promotion, I know I can't handle the matter myself. And if we send Vae to look into it, Vae will probably join his efforts or make the matter worse in another manner,"

" The Telvanni never liked the Mage's Guild. Nor did they respect that anyone else could master magic just like them." Dalave grumbled. " But I'll see what I can do about it. Where will you be staying whilst here? I think the Tiber Septim Hotel is full with the new foreigners,"

Witt shook his head. " We've never stayed there. We always preferred The Merchants Inn or The King and Queen Tavern. I believe our miracle was created at The King and Queen-" A hard elbow to his ribs shut him up and a blushing Kyler cleared her throat. " I apologize for her behavior. She has become extremely cranky," Rubbing his ribs, he showed no ill will.

Kissing both their cheeks, Dalave thanked them for staying vigilant. Kyler noticed three sets of stares following Dalave. " Hmm, seems like Dalave has admirers." She pointed out Fenris, Cousland, and Hawke.

" Leave it."

" Well well…" Lasska stepped out and grinned. He took Kyler's hand and kissed it. " My Fair Lady has all grown up,"

Witt frowned.

" Lasska helped raise me, in a manner of speaking. He saved my life when I was a reckless youth. When I had first started my thieving and cave delving," She explained to him before he could think the worse. " Lasska, this is Witt. He's an associate right now, but we're two recommendations away from becoming an associate. Plus he's a great help with the ANB."

The Nord looked Witt over critically and his lips twitched in either direction. " I assume he is also the father…" He stared pointedly at her belly.

Kyler nodded, tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

" Just remember my sword is always mightier than any magic," He said just as pointedly staring straight at Witt. " But I must be going. Dalave and I have much to go over."

Witt stepped aside to let him pass. " We could visit the Arena while we're here. I heard they have several new Pit dogs who are making quite a stir," He sounded very eager.

" Sure…Just don't lose a crazy amount of gold this time. You know what they say about betting at the arena and getting rich,"

As the pair walked around the circular palace, Cousland turned to Hawke and Fenris. " It seems like everyone knows everyone here. So far, everyone seems sane," She adjusted her armor.

Fenris remained flat faced as always. He never seemed to smile.

Hawke touched his sword, matching Fenris's discomfort or lack of concern.

" If one person this land is already infected, we might have to help them fight back against the darkspawn. Defending one land is difficult enough, but two?" Amily Cousland shook her head. " Once the politicians are done playing footsies with each other, we need to down to real business."

Fenris pushed off the wall with his foot, nodded to a passing guard, and started for the gate. Hawke followed him without warning her. She ran after the pair, wishing they actually listened to her more often. She wasn't here to look pretty or solely represent the people. Neither were they, but while they had that bond with each other, all her former companions had gone their separate ways.

Alistair became King of Fereldan, Morrigan disappeared, Leiliana went on her spiritual journey, and Sten returned to his homeland. She literally had no one she could depend on other than fellow Grey Wardens.

Hawke, on the other hand, still stayed in touch with his sister, who currently ran the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall after the King of Fereldan personally extended his freeing of the mages to the independent city as long as Kirkwall would accept his ruling authority. The story telling dwarf still told stories of their great adventures. Isabelle finally got a ship of her own and was on the seas once more causing trouble.

Overall, it seemed like everyone that came together in times of great need dissipated in times of peace and quiet.

It saddened her to lose that bond with people she had come to trust with her life, sanity, and secrets.

The Imperial City and it's talkative and affluent people reminded her of home, a home that had been burned down and almost destroyed by Rendon Howe at the beck and call of Teyrn Loghain. Because of Rendon Howe's actions, she found it difficult to not take her anger out on Nathaniel Howe.

In the rare moment of kindheartedness, she allowed Nathaniel to stay on her family's estate as help until he could find a better home. When he asked her about putting in a good word for him to get his family's estate back, she didn't have an answer for him.

" What's on your mind?" Hawke asked her as they neared their lodging.

She shrugged. " I was thinking. Lately everyone seems to be doing a lot of it,"

" We are at a turning point in history," Hawke reminded her. She nodded. " Food and rest should make the mind clearer,"

She smiled. " I hope so, for the sake of everyone,"

" A war between the lands would be very bloody," Fenris spoke what she couldn't voice. Hawke ushered them into the Tiber Septim Hotel, pausing as he felt a pair of eyes on them.

Walking back from the Arena that night, Witt carried ten gold extra. " You're lucky you recuperate the losses," Kyler scolded him gently. They didn't let the darkness bother them, after all Witt could see better at night than she could, and the Imperial City was relatively safe.

Especially with the foreigners staying there. The number of guards almost doubled in the blink of an eye.

In their moment of lowered guard, neither noticed the silent shadow following them until they came close to The King and Queen Tavern. It ambushed them just around the corner right in front of an Arena poster. Witt turned as the dagger buried into his shoulder. Kyler ran forward and around the corner hoping to find a guard.

Blood seeping out of the wound, dagger still buried in his flesh, Witt found himself trying to keep a strong hold on the hooded assassin. With the star light above, he saw the dark red and then the chainmail appearing out of nowhere. " Mythic dawn!" He called out just as a second dagger plunged into the side of his neck.

Cornered by two other Mythic Dawn members, Kyler held her glass dagger out as far as she could without compromising herself.

Witt fell into view, blood pooling onto the cobblestone road and like a sick cobweb, the red blood created a web illuminated by the starlight.

Hot tears wet her eyes and she charged the closed one swinging wildly. The glass dagger cut through air and a thick arm wrapped around her throat, a hand twisting her wrist and forcing her drop the dagger to the ground. Hyperventilating, Kyler couldn't stop the tears or the horror from unfolding.

Another shadow, this one strangely familiar, dropped down from the wall and pulled out two swords and engaged the other Mythic Dawn member in battle. He moved like a seasoned soldier and adventurer, ducking and dodging a magical blade and countering with decisive strikes that fatally wounded the person. Now pulled away from the scene of the fight, Kyler tried to fight back. Overpowered, she tried to scream and the forearm crushed her windpipe.

Then suddenly he let go.

She fell back and onto the ground. Pain shooting up her ass cheek and into her lower back, she scrambled forward impeded by her bulging belly.

Heart pounding, she stopped when she heard a familiar voice. " Girl, I thought we were through this before."

" Lasska,"

The Nord lowered himself and lifted her off the ground. The dead mythic dawn member behind him finally revealed. She didn't recognize the Breton.

" They killed Witt, Lasska. They killed him,"

He rubbed her back.

She started sobbing into his shoulder and wet his shoulder with tears. He helped her back to the scene of the fight, soldiers rushing to apply justice and clear the area.

Fenris knelt next to Witt and removed the blade from his shoulder and neck. Walking over to Lasska and her, he took her hand and placed Witt's coin pouch in it. She clenched it in her hand and tried to wipe the tears that didn't stop away with her forearm.

" I'm sorry,"

Just nodding, she tried to thank him but couldn't. Grabbing her dagger, she looked over the dead bodies. Entering The King and Queen Tavern, Kyler sat at a table and crushed the coin pouch into the tabletop.

*Once again would like to thank everyone reading this.*


	14. Touch of Insanity

Vae sat across from Kyler, Fenris leaned against the wall, and Lasska stood behind Kyler. Kyler put her hand over Lasska's hand resting on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek with her other hand. Vae leaned forward. " Are you sure it was the Mythic Dawn?" She asked.

Lasska glared at Vae. " If you aren't here to help, then leave," He ordered her, hostility twisting his aged visage. At the age of fifty-five, he stayed in incredible shape and refused to let age deteriorate his skills.

It also improved his intimidation skills.

She leaned back in her chair and tapped her fingertips on the tabletop. " I'm here because Kyler asked me here. I'm not here to be your ally," She countered without any empathy.

Kyler opened her eyes and took a deep breath. " I sent for you because Witt was your friend as well. And no matter what happened, I thought it appropriate for you to at least visit his grave," She moved her free hand to her rounded belly and fought back more tears as she felt their child stir in the womb.

Vae stood. " I'll pass,"

A hand pushed her back down into the chair. " You will," Dalave said, her hand warming up. " Or else you'll leave here wishing you had,"

" No, Dal, it's okay. Let her leave. It's not like she ever cared about the Divines. Or her allies. She's a user. She doesn't care about anyone except herself,"

Dalave's hand flamed and started to singe Vae's armor. " Make yourself scarce," She pulled her hand back and stepped back from the chair. Vae climbed to her feet and left The King and Queen Tavern.

" You didn't have to do that, Dal. She's my twin, but we share little love for each other. I just thought – hoped that she might show a bit more consideration for her former comrade," Kyler took another deep breath. " It's very hard to have faith in a cold hearted assassin,"

Dal took Vae's seat. " I'll have someone keep you safe while you're here,"

Kyler shook her head, her lips twisting in unspoken emotion. " I want someone I know. Someone from the ANB or…someone that is familiar to me. I just lost the one person I thought I would have at my side for a long time." She shook her head again. " But right now I need to sleep. I'm tired, I want to cry in peace."

Lasska helped her off the chair and walked her up the stairs.

Dal turned her eye on the ever quiet and observant Fenris. " I saw you at the meeting," She said evenly.

" And you threatened the Chantry,"

" They threaten to bring their anti-magic views here. If you haven't noticed, we're not afraid of magic here,"

Fenris stepped forward. " I don't like mages,"

Her fine brow rose. " Oh." She smiled. " I'm sure I could change that,"

His lips twitched almost into a smile. " In Thedas, Mages can turn into monstrosities if they can't keep the fade from taking them over," He explained, arms crossed.

" We have something similar to your Fade-"

" It is not 'my' Fade," Fenris snapped at her.

She held up a hand. " We have the Oblivion, complete with sixteen Daedric Princes. Quite frankly I'm surprised they haven't started interfering in the affairs already. They love twisting the mortals around. Sometimes I envy their power, then I remember what that power does. What it can do," She clenched her hands. " Whatever takes place at the meeting, this land only seeks to avoid more bloodshed. We have enough problems without another land invading this one intent on wiping out all magic,"

Before Fenris could absorb all the information, Lasska came downstairs. " Let us return to the Tiber Septim Hotel." He held out his arm to Dalave. She accepted it and left Fenris alone.

Morrigan thought she felt a presence but couldn't quite determine who or where the presence was. She knelt in the garden, a weed in hand, and listened intently for a sound of footfalls, weeds crushing under a boot, or someone about to raise a weapon against her. When it didn't happen, she stood up and reached for her staff.

Ashana stepped out of her home.

" Did you need something?" She asked the elven woman.

" No, just some fresh air," She said with a shrug. " Did you want company?"

Morrigan knelt back down and continued to weed the garden.

Ashana knelt next to her. " I received a letter from the Imperial City. The talks have just begun, and…well, I mean King Alistair has done his best to free mages from the Chantry's towers, but he can't be everywhere. If we hadn't escaped the hidden tower, I don't think we would have ever seen sunlight again," She ran her hands through the loose dirt.

Morrigan said nothing.

" I heard you have a son."

" Yes,"

" And that this son is one of the Old Gods reborn,"

" Yes," She shifted her position so that she now kneeled on the opposite side of the garden.

The petite elf looked right at her. " Is it true then that the darkspawn were created because of a sickness and not because of mages?" She seemed to be looking for relief or validation.

Morrigan stopped her work altogether. " Do you believe in the Maker?"

" Don't you?"

" You believe in the Maker, yet protest the Chantry keeping you prisoner?"

" Well, no…not exactly. Everyone has to believe in something. Right? I mean if not the Maker, then perhaps the old Elven ways that are almost extinct…or in the Old Gods themselves. I don't know what I believe in, but I believe there IS a higher power,"

Standing up, Morrigan brushed off her hands. " Ashana, the Chantry is disgracing the very ashes of Andraste by preaching the wrong word. The ashes may heal anyone who prays at them, but Andraste was a powerful, benevolent mage. The Chantry saw that as a threat, and the Tevinter Imporium didn't help," What little she knew of history she liked it less and less.

Ashana nodded, ever so hopeful whereas Morrigan, daughter of the Witch of the Wild, was cynical.

The conversation did not stay dead after that brief meeting between the two women. Afterwards, Ashana returned to her home and watched the fire burn a log. As she thought over each splinter, each branch, each bark line, she tried to come to a peaceful compromise with herself.

Was it wrong to believe in the Maker and yet not be ashamed of who she was?

Was it wrong to despise the Chantry's practices against the mages but still want to spread the word of the Maker to the four corners of the land?

Snacking on cheese, she went to sleep a dissatisfied woman.

The next morning a stranger entered the small settlement. Thales looked up from the ledger when he entered the inn. Telvanni Enarvyne Vadryon approached the counter. " I need a room for the next three days," He said as he set a coin pouch onto the counter.

Thales referenced the prices the previous residents had charged before. He added two gold to it. " The next three days, correct?" He asked for clarification while grabbing the sign in ledger. " Your name?" Quill in hand, he waited.

Spelling his name for the human, Telvanni dunmer Enarvyne counted out the total coins and put them in easy stacks of ten. " Why is this place about to fall down around you?" He referenced the condition of the uninhabitable structures.

" We inherited it that way. We're going to rebuilt on it." Thales explained with some enthusiasm and cleared his throat. He slid a key across the desk. " It's up on the right."

Once in the dimly lit room, Enarvyne sat on the bed and pulled out a journal from his satchel. He started writing down his travel notes and then counted out the remaining coins. Setting the coin pouch in the satchel, he disrobed to his pants and boots and ran his hand lovingly over a ruby, emerald, and diamond ring he'd stolen from another Telvanni.

He heard a heavy thud and hopped to his feet, ring slipped into his pocket. Grabbing his sword, he held it at the ready. A woman opened the door, robbing him of his ability to breathe. Her dark beauty made him pause.

" I'm Morrigan." She said, moving close to him with great confidence he wouldn't attack and put her hand on his forearm. She pushed it down and smirked. " I have a mission for you, if you choose to accept,"

" Anything," He said, dry mouthed.

Dumbly nodding, he couldn't believe that he'd be this lucky to cross another mind numbing beauty.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. " I need you to visit the city of Anvil. Find a boy of the name Antoni Celata. He will be in the care of a Breton known as Sosile. You will see his physical health and report back to me. You will not interfere with his life, and you will not draw attention to him or yourself, do you understand?"

Her demands intrigued him. " Yes," He put his hand on her shoulder and slid it down her arm.

Stepped out of his arms, she left him standing there wondering if he'd ever get to touch her bewitching smooth skin again.

Antoni Celata. A boy.

Family? Or son of a foe?

He rubbed his chin and the trimmed goatee he maintained. He always liked a little mystery.

**Love you guys. You are the best. If anyone wants to know where I get my information, I use the Wiki and use Tamriel Rebuilt to get my character names ( with a few exceptions ). **


	15. On the Edge

Enarvyne stopped when he thought he saw two necromancers and an imperial soldier meeting up in a graveyard. Just a little past sunset, most everyone had already started to camp or was in their homes eating and enjoying the company of their loved ones. Crouching down behind a tree, he watched them.

A necromancer held out a satchel to the soldier. The soldier took the satchel and put his hand inside and rifled through the contents before closing the flap and slinging it over his shoulder. The necromancers turned and walked the opposite direction.

" A deal with blood abusers…." The soldier shook his head in disgust and walked off, heading for the road.

Following the soldier, Enarvyne used a potion of night eye.

He stopped when the soldier stopped.

When the soldier finally fell asleep while clutching his sword close to his chest, Enarvyne edged the satchel toward him. He stopped when the soldier shifted and then started snoring. Breathing a sigh of relief, he started looking through the contents.

Pulling out two journals, he started reading them. Daedric writing popped out as he flipped through the pages. He winced when the paper sliced his thumb. Putting the journal back, he flipped through the other one. This was also in Daedric. Closing the satchel, he slid it back in place and started back on the road again. Exhaustion nagged at him but he refused to get rest now.

It would be pointless considering the sun would be up in a few hours.

As the sun rose on the Imperial City, the people in the meeting chamber bickered over definitions of magic and whether it truly could be controlled over not.

Kyler positioned herself between Lasska and Dalave. High Chancellor Ocato left the room to breathe a little. Magister Elaninde and Grand Cleric Lairah left their chairs and stood opposite of each other, the Magister taking position behind King Alistair's representatives, and the Grand Cleric behind the Templars.

" Oh for sake of magic, you are all acting like children," Kyler declared and grabbed the parchment of Telind's hands and shredding it. " Tel, go make sure that Jociel is okay. Stokain arrived last night and he's recovered from the attack. The Grey Warden will need to make sure he's in acceptable health." She took the bosmer's seat. " Meer-Mah, you're a doll, but go get some fresh air. I'm sure you have a raging migraine,"

The foreigners stared at her curiously. She held up her hand to them and helped Meer-Mah out of her seat.

" Please for the sake of your sanity, calm the High Chancellor down." She asked of the Argonian.

Meer-Mah left. Dalave closed the door behind her. " No one will raise any weapons. We're going to solve this like adults. The pregnant woman is the judge. She thinks you're lying, then you're lying. Set aside the bitterness. Set aside the beliefs. We're all here to protect the people we care about." She seated herself in Meer-Mah's abandoned chair.

Kyler's eyebrow rose. " The pregnant woman's name is Kyler Devinus. I became intimately grateful for Fenris's help…May Witt rest and the necromancers leave his body alone. Otherwise I may have to kill a few necromancers, allies or not." She cleared her throat. " We understand everyone'e unique view. The Chantry, The Magisters, and The Fereldans. We also noted the Grey Warden's view on this entire mess and also the Hero of Kirkwall,"

Lasska's eyebrow rose.

" Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce my title. I am Task Master of the Anti-Necromancy Brotherhood," She smiled at them all kindly. " Don't worry, my daggers only bleed those who deserve it," She set her glass daggers on the tabletop.

A representative leaned forward. " What are you suggesting?" He asked neutrally.

She in turned looked to Dalave. " Yes, what are you suggesting, Dalave?" She could barely keep the smile off her face.

The Arch Mage put her hand on Kyler's shoulder. " Something that would please Witt to no end," She said before walking around the table watching everyone with sharp, critical stare. " We are going to agree to a truce, here in this room. We are not going to leave this room until each of us sign that document and walk out of here reluctant allies."

" You have yet to make a suggestion," The same representative pointed out.

Kyler cleared her throat. " I've had time to think…and time to take action. I can safely say that the people of Cyrodiil will wish to either close the portal or use it to explore your land. If we can not peacefully explore each other's lands, then the only option is to close it."

" At least that we can agree upon," Grand Cleric Lairah agreed.

The Magister frowned. " We can not pass up the opportunity to study this form of magic. To tap into it's powers,"

" No you can't and we would be more than willing to assist you," Dalave spoke up just as Lairah tried to argue. " That is…if the portal is left open after you return to your land," Her eyes stayed on the Grand Cleric.

The Magisters all agreed to keep the terms peaceful if Dalave could keep the training peaceful. " We'll have to work out the terms of training for a separate time," She said before nodding to Lasska.

Lasska stepped forward. " You wish to speak, Grand Cleric. Then speak. You have the floor," He stood behind Kyler and crossed his arms over his chest.

All eyes turned on the Grand Cleric. Kyler chuckled as she could practically see the see saw of power and tension shift ever so slightly after what seemed like a landslide move. The door opened and Jociel entered with Stokain. Kyler rose from the chair and tried to approach. Jociel stepped in between them.

" I don't want you getting sick," Jociel said gently.

Stokain smiled when he saw her belly.

" Please don't. I'm tired of hearing about sympathies and sorries," She warned him. " Cousland is the Grey Warden. She'll look you over in the corner there. If you need privacy, you can leave here with her."

The tough female moved from the wall next to Hawke and Fenris.

She signed the parchment with a flourish and nodded to Dalave.

" I really hope you're alright, Stoke," Kyler took a deep breath and took a seat at the table once more.

Grand Cleric Lairah cleared her throat. " How?"

Jociel answered her. " Magic. Something you despise," He escorted Cousland and Stokain from the room.

" We'll need to know if he's cured," Lasska shouted just before the door could close completely.

Kyler sighed and chewed her lip.

Telind entered with High Chancellor Ocato. The Altmer took his seat but said nothing.

" We don't want uncontrollable magic entering our land. Any individuals entering our land would have to prove they can't perform magic," The Grand Cleric said.

" And how would you test such people? Pit them against a person that is trying to kill them and not provide them a weapon to defend themselves?" Dalave said sharply.

Kyler cleared her throat. " We'd have a representative there, just as they would have a representative here. Of course Host laws should be respected. But we would have to ensure that host laws are not punitive toward individuals of magic," She folded her hands on the tabletop, not shrinking away from the solid stare.

The Grand Cleric turned her eyes on Ocato. " You are the grand authority here."

He nodded. " My advisers speak very wisely and express valid concerns. We can discuss them more deeply in private if you wish,"

Lairah's face twisted in disgust.

Lasska shook his head. " You should take some air, Grand Cleric. That mind frame is very counter productive," He shook his head again, his disapproval very clear.

She took her seat once more. " We'll need to take these concerns back to our superiors," She said in finality.

" Very well, you'll be provided an escort back to the portal. Remember any act of war constitutes war like responses," Ocato warned her.

The representatives stood. " We'll have to do the same,"

Hawke stepped away from the wall but Fenris remained still. Hawke signed the page next to Cousland. Fenris followed him, Kyler nodding in Fenris's direction. Meer-Mah wished them luck.

After everyone foreign had left, Kyler let out a sigh of relief. " It feels like we're wasting our breath,"

Lasska massaged her shoulder and hugged her shoulders against his chest.

Ocato nodded to Dalave Draren.

She nodded back.

" It is settled then. Either it's war or peace," Ocato stood.

Kyler covered her belly and sighed. " Why is it always those two options?" She asked no one.

Stokain let Cousland poke and prod him head to toe. " You're…cured. You don't feel the calling?"

" You mean that nagging sensation?"

" Yes, the nagging sensation," She allowed a smile. " I think this could be a reason for keeping the portal open,"

Stokain's eyebrow rose. He rubbed his head. After the amount of continuous magic performed on him, he was left with permanent headaches. Raksada suggested he retire from being a thief. Stokain suggested Raksada retire from being a pirate.

" Why are you doing that?"

" Because of the headaches. It wasn't exactly an easy cure…Three mages had to get substantial rest afterwards and I have permanent headaches," He answered lowering his hand. " So I'm okay to go around people?"

" Just as okay as I am. Grey Wardens are special. Without us, Archdemons will continuously live." She began to explain the transfer process that the Archdemon's soul takes if it is killed by anyone other than a Grey Warden. Stokain nodded and then smirked. " No, this doesn't make you a Grey Warden," She chided him gently.

He put his hand over hers. Then he kissed her cheek.

She let him off the table and he left the room. He gathered Kyler up in his arms outside and didn't let her go.

" If you need anything, and I mean anything, all you need to do is ask," He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

She nodded. " I know. And thank you," Her lip quivered a bit and then she followed Lasska and Dalave. " Oh Cousland – I look forward to your company if you ever return to this land." Cousland returned the courteous wave.

And just like that, everything hinged on how the respective superiors would decide.

** Sorry for not getting this out sooner. My mind got trapped behind a wall and didn't want to escape its clutches. I now have the choice of ending this fanfic here and starting a new one, or using this as the master fanfic and branching off with other fanfictions that are based off the actions of this one. **


End file.
